It's Good to be a Host!
by glenlightarrow
Summary: As the days of the Éclair incident grew further away, the club has finally settled back down to its old routine, but there might be change coming to Ouran in the guise of new allies and old enemies. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

As the days of the Éclair incident grew further away, the club has finally settled back down to its old routine. The student body at Ouran had miraculously not discovered Haruhi's secret, but some had begun to suspect, causing a small decline in her requests, and the fact that her ever-increasing debt has yet to disappear also seems to worsen her situation. Though there might be change coming to Ouran in the guise of new allies and old enemies.

Another interesting development is the competition between Kyouya and Tamaki set by their father's. Both have to woo Haruhi and have her fall in love with one of them before the other. Tamaki, though he still doesn't quite realize it, has his own feelings for the brown-eyed cross-dresser, but does the shadow king also feel the same way? Or will another capture his heart? And how will they fair if Mori decides to join in their little game?

The tumultuous twins also have their own problems to deal with as each start developing feelings for others, causing their previous close relationship to slowly dissolve. Will they be able to deal with drifting apart, or will they cling to the 'brotherly love' of before.

And what about those new faces? What secrets are they hiding and what part will they play in this story? Only time will tell…

A/N: Welcome to the first Chapter of It's Good to be a Host. This is an edited version of an RP that a group of friends and I created a year ago, and thought that it made a pretty funny story. I know that a lot of people do this and sometimes many of the characters turn out OOC, and this story will be the same, but still give it a try, cause it might just grow on you. Warning for small amounts of Shounen-Ai and extreme overdramatics!

Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club because if I did Tamaki would've realized his feelings thirty chapters ago and would already dating Haruhi!

_Tamaki theatre_

'thoughts'

"Speak"

"_**Phone"**_

--------------

Tamaki was pacing back and forth non-stop. The other hosts were not present and he was wondering what was keeping them. The customers would be arriving soon and he would not survive on his own. He needed mother! "Kyouya! Where are you?" he asked as he continued his nervous pacing.

What worried him even more than being alone, with no financial skills whatsoever when it came to a customer that wished to buy something, was that Haruhi was also not present. He was starting to have wild thoughts about her being kidnapped by ninjas or something even worse! Those horrid twins probably took her far, far away. His precious daughter was probably in a small box somewhere, frightened and starving. He stopped pacing at the thought. "I must save my precious daughter!" he yelled out and his voice echoed throughout the empty music room.

Haruhi raced down the halls trying to make her way over to the Music room thinking, "Oh they are sooo going to get on me for being late..". As she rushed by she almost collided with another person, but she managed to dodge in time. She continued to run but shouted a quick apology to the girl. When she finally reached the doors to the host club she heard the shout from inside. 'Great he's in one of those moods...' she thought drily. "I'm here Sempai," She stated entering the room and setting her stuff down on a table.

Tamaki turned around when he heard Haruhi's voice. His eyes sparkled when he spotted his "daughter" and he approached her quickly. "Haruhi! You escaped the kidnappers!" He hugged her tightly. "I was so worried about you!" He was overjoyed that Haruhi was safe and sound and the evil men, that he had imagined up, did not get their way.

"Sempai what are you talking about?" she asked looking at him blankly, 'Kidnappers?'. She pulled out of his embrace and walked to the center of the room, "Where is everyone?" she asked softly.

"Everyone?" asked Tamaki before remembering the "side characters" were not here again. "I don't know." he answered. "They have left us all alone. Alone with no..." Before he got into another panic moment, he stopped to realize something he hadn't thought of. Him and Haruhi were alone! No evil twins or any of the others! Just Haruhi! He was in one of his Tamaki theatre moments now.

_Tamaki's theatre~ _

_Haruhi: Sempai... there is no one else here. What will we do? _

_Tamaki: Do not be frightened, Haruhi! We shall survive! _

_Haruhi: Tamaki..._

------------

A dark-haired girl walked down the strange halls tuning out the annoying gossip that surrounded her. Her mind wandered off while she kept moving till she saw some one running towards her. She tried to avoid them but the person managed to run right pass her. 'Strange, why is a girl wearing a boy's uniform?' she thought as she watched the hurried figure.

She trailed after at a distance, sapphire eyes watching the strange girl stop in front of a door then entering. When she read the sign she was a little surprised 'A music room?'. She soon entered and spotted a blonde staring off into space while the girl she followed shook her head at him.

Her entering the room pulled Tamaki out of his daydreaming. "Ah." said Tamaki, becoming the princely type very quickly as he spotted the girl. "A customer?" He approached her and took her hand in his. "Why might such a beautiful rose such as yourself be doing here?".

She blanched slightly when the blonde walked up to her and grabbed her hand, "Excuse me?" she asked her voice sounded slightly irritated, with the hint of a foreign accent, as she yanked her hand out of his. She walked past him and headed towards Haruhi.

Tamaki stood, frozen, when the hand was yanked out of his. The girl drifted past him and a wave of rejection washed over him. Her irritated voice didn't help either and in a quick instant, Tamaki had ran off to his "corner of shame". He sat in the corner with his knees gathered up to his chest and a look of depression was on his face.

Haruhi, when she saw Tamaki go into host mode, turned away to work on something till she heard footsteps. She turned to see the girl walking up to her and saw the blonde retreating to his corner, "Sempai…" she groaned. When the girl reached her she put on her 'natural rookie' look on and said, "What brings you to the Host Club?".

Alexa just looked at Haruhi without acknowledging what she had said and instead asked, "I heard the Host Club was made up of all guys.... if that's true why are you in this club if you are a girl?".

Haruhi just stared back at her surprised, 'So some actually figured that out,' she thought as Tamaki quickly recover when he heard the girl mention that Haruhi was not male at all. Tamaki wasn't sure how she figured out, he couldn't even figure it out and he was brilliant... well, he was the only one who thought so. He approached the two. "No, no." he said in an almost panicky manner. "You are mistaken! Haruhi is not female or else she wouldn't be a host." He was still trying to keep Haruhi's secret under wraps even if it was evident that the girl had already figured it all out.

Alexa simply gave the blonde a sharp look and stated bluntly, "I'm not a fool, it is pretty obvious that she is not a he and that you are lying,". She then turned back to Haruhi for an answer.

Haruhi thought about how she should explain her situation, and she soon found it, "I broke a valuable vase that belonged to the club, so now I'm working to pay off the debt,".

Seemingly out of nowhere Nekozawa, appears behind Tamaki with his kitty puppet "on hand." "Hello, one and all," he said with a creepy voice that would fit an Edgar Allen Poe literary work.

Not too long after, Hikaru enters in a hurry, and Nekozawa noticed with a small blush on the puppets cheek. "Where is Kaoru?" he cried in a panic. "Where is my beloved Kaoru!?!" he demanded to Tamaki. Seeming to have ADD or just searching, he notices Nekozawa behind Tamaki and winks. Continuing to look around his eyes fall upon Haruhi and the strange new girl. "Pardon my manners, m'lady. I am Hikaru and it is an honor to make your acquaintance," he said bowing gracefully.

Alexa glanced over at the weird boy standing behind the blonde, raising an eyebrow then turned towards the other new person that came in. As he bowed, she thought, 'Why are the people I am meeting on my first day are all...insane'.

Haruhi jumped slightly when Nekozawa appeared but the became confused at the exchange between him and Hikaru, 'Why is the puppet blushing?', she thought with a pensive look.

Kaoru dramatically burst into the room in light tears. "My dearest, where art thou?". Noticing the customer's curious looks, he continued blushing, "Oh, pardon mademoiselle. Please carry on, I didn't mean to disturb you. Please make yourself comfortable." He gracefully slipped over to Hikaru, "Never again shall we part, for we are body and soul. Nay, we are two hearts beating as one in perfect harmony. Neither fully functioning without the other. Pray tell, wherest did thou go when thou slipped out of my tender gaze?".

Hikaru, rivaling his brother's dramatics replied with tears in his eyes," I wandered out of the bathroom and got lost. Oh, what a perilous journey, I traveled to find you. When I found my bearings I was here. Oh how I searched for you dear brother!" Embracing his brother, Hikaru looked over at Nekozawa with a tender, longing gaze....

Alexa stood twitching 'Why oh why, did I decide to walk into this? Oh yeah I just had to find out why she was dressed up as a boy!' She thought angrily trying to get herself out of the cluster of people and get out of the room quickly.

-----------

Hunni ran in, cheerful as usual and also ignorant of the drama occurring on the other side of the room. Mori on the other hand, as he followed his younger cousin in, already had his gaze planted on the sole female host, watching her sigh at the blonde's antics.

Tamaki let out a terrified yell at the appearance of Nekozawa. He immediately jumped behind Haruhi. "I'm going to be cursed!" he cried dramatically with a look of utmost terror on his face. The little blushing puppet only made him freak out even more. Puppets did not blush! That was just too creepy!

He also soon realized that the rest of the club had arrived during his long inner musings, the twins were here and Hunni and Mori too. His alone time with Haruhi had been ruined. Ruined! "Vanquished by the homo side characters..." muttered Tamaki while keeping an eye on Nekozawa just in case he approached him.

Haruhi stood unshaken, by now she was used to how the other's reacted, but she did mutter to her sempai, "Why are you hiding behind me?".

He looked at Haruhi. "You are right!" he said, jumping out from behind Haruhi but still keeping distance between himself and Nekozawa. "I should not put my Haruhi in the danger of being cursed! What kind of father would I be if I just allowed myself to do that!? No! I will protect my precious Haruhi, no matter what!"

"Daughter?" Alexa muttered nearly falling over. 'This guy has serious issues....' she thought shaking her head. She crossed her arms and watched the scene before her, while Alexa stared at her with a surprised look on her face, 'Did she completely miss that he called her his?'. She watched the petite brunette as she sighed, and shook her head as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

After calling out a cheerful greeting Hunni set his box on a nearby table and, after cutting the cake into slices, began munching on a strawberry.

Mori sat at a chair at the table and watched Hunni eat the cake for a while. His eyes soon drifted over to Haruhi, who looked a little bored. She was watching Tamaki and he was, like always, doing something dramatic.

As Haruhi watched Tamaki make a fool of himself, she began to feel a pair of eyes on her. She turned and spotted Mori, who strangely wasn't near Hunni at the time.

When Haruhi's eyes turned his way, he nodded a hello and turned back to look at Hunni. It was strange. It felt like he was blushing but this "gentle giant" hardly ever blushed.

Haruhi looked over questioningly for a few seconds but then turned her view back to the over dramatics of her sempai and the twins.

---------

Kyouya finally slipped into the room. He had been handing out flyers advertising Host Club. He ran out in about two minutes by using his deviously dashing smile and cunning charm. A few of his usual customers flocked over to him and started a deep intellectual conversation with him. He was trying hard not to get noticed by Tamaki but did give a few side-glances to Haruhi.

Tamaki caught sight of the cool type host. "Mother!" he called, eyes pleading for his friend to help him and get Nekozawa away from him. "Please hurry immediately, Kyouya! My daughter is in danger of being cursed." Tamaki was, as usual, being a drama "king" and making a big deal out of nothing at all.

Nekozawa slightly hurt by Tamaki's bashings "floated" over to the shadows near the twins. The cat puppet looked jealous of Kaoru. Will his true feelings ever be realized?

Tamaki let out an overly dramatic sigh relief. "And stay away from my precious daughter!" he said before sauntering over to Haruhi. "There is no more danger," he said with a smile before glancing back at Nekozawa. The "evil creature" was distracted with something else and... why was the puppet looking at Kaoru like that? A shiver ran down his spine before he looked back at Haruhi. "Have no fear, Haruhi. Tamaki is here! You are safe, no thanks to the side characters." He waved a hand towards Hunni, Mori, the twins and, even if he had called for his help earlier, Kyouya. "This protagonist of the love manga triumphs again!" he called out chuckling to himself. He remembered what the word protagonist meant after Kyouya had told him.

Haruhi just sighed at her sempai, and got up to begin hosting.

Tamaki watched Haruhi walk past him. A defeated look appeared on his face and he retreated to his corner of shame and rejection once more. Haruhi had walked past him and ignored him completely! "Uh... Tamaki?" A customer had approached him. The princely type was quick to recover and he made the young lady blush with his charming, yet somewhat cheesy, phrases. He looked at his usual customers who had been waiting patiently for him and he apologized to them in his usual dramatic fashion.

As Haruhi played her part with her small number of usual customers, she couldn't help but glance over at the others. She let her eyes fall on each of them landing on Tamaki last, sighing with slight annoyance at his over-dramatics while chuckling at it as well.

---------

As Kaoru embraced his brother he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. "What creature stare death upon one such as me?" He thought. Eventually, he broke away and sauntered off to a couch of customers. He began to flatter them one by one.

Hikaru stood alone abandoned by his brother. He glanced over to Nekozawa who looked very neglected. Smoothly, he made his way over to him. The other customers were distracted anyways.

Nekozawa saw Hikaru coming over and the puppet blushed even more. Slightly embarrassed he sank back into the shadows, though still visible to Hikaru....

Tamaki entertained his customers with the usual charm of a prince... until he noticed that Kyouya was not present. Again, the vice president of the host club was a drifting shadow. Tamaki sighed and prepared to turn back to his lovely customers but something caught his eye before Nekozawa pulled away into the shadows.

That puppet did it again! Tamaki's face turned deadly pale. "Tamaki?" asked the girls around him. He didn't say a word. He couldn't say a word. That thing would be out to get them all! Paranoid once more, he hastily apologized to the ladies and excused himself. Once he was a fair distance away, he took off full speed and tackled Hikaru to the ground.

The princely type, who could never grasp hints of anything at first glance, jumped off of Hikaru and pointed wildly towards Nekozawa. "I have saved this horrible twin because I am kind and just! A father will never let you hypnotize any part of his family! No matter how much they annoy him and his daughter!" Tamaki stood with a triumphant look on his face. He had saved Hikaru from almost certain doom!

Haruhi sat blinking, completely taken by surprise by Tamaki's actions and also wondered what on earth he was talking about. She excused herself and approached him, "Sempai what are you doing?" she asked plainly looking from him to Hikaru on the floor.

Tamaki turned to her. "Ah! Haruhi! I saved Hikaru from the evil puppet man!" He looked at her with big, purple eyes that seemed to say, "Praise me! Praise me!" in a puppy dog kind of way after a trick was performed. "Don't worry! Tamaki has it all under control!" People were looking at him with more confused looks than before but he didn't notice it at all.

She shook her head but couldn't help let a smile appear on her face, "You're very strange Sempai!".

Haruhi sweat dropped as she glanced around seeing her and Tamaki bathed in light. 'What on earth?' she thought completely confused.

As Hikaru lay on the floor in a daze Nekozawa gasped in shock. What were these people doing to his Hikaru!?! He needed to save him from these strange people his beloved called friends. Quickly and carefully, He stepped forward. "Excuse me, Miss" he said to the blonde who was still sitting on Hikaru. He gently moves him off of Hikaru and with one swift motion wraps Hikaru in his purple-cloak, throws his over his shoulder, and runs out of the room.

Haruhi watched the strange sight of Hikaru being carried off by Nekozawa, while still wondering what was going on.

Almost out of nowhere a large opening appeared and a spiraling stage lifted up into the room with the infamous Renge on top of it. Within moments Rene was off the stage showering Haruhi and Tamaki in light. Renge cheered happily as she finished off the camera's film, "This'll be SO cute! Haruhi is actually smiling too!!!!"

Tamaki shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "Renge-chan." he said as he tried to look at her but the light made it impossible. "What do you... What'll be so cute!?" he asked almost angrily. "You aren't going to sell any footage of my daughter without my permission, are you!?"

Then out of the corner of his royal purple eyes, he caught a black cloak hurrying away. The cloaked figure off Nekozawa had ran away from the light so Tamaki could turn his eyes away and see him clearly. "Nani!?" he exclaimed as he saw Hikaru over Nekozawa's shoulder. "Ah! K..." He stopped himself before calling out the vice president's name. Maybe it would be fine for a while... at least Hikaru couldn't mess with Haruhi now.

But what if Nekozawa had some evil plan? What if it involved Haruhi!? He was lost in his "theatre" of crazy thoughts now.

Wrapping both arms around bun-bun, Hunni tilted his head in confusion. Tama-chan had tackled Hika-chan, then the girl he'd met earlier had attacked Hika-chan, and now Hika-chan had been kidnapped by Neko-chan! Hunni decided he needed a hug and promptly hopped up and went over to see Haru-chan.

Mori, naturally, rose and followed Hunni. He stood next to Haruhi with the blank look he usually wore... only, there was a bit more lively than usual. He only looked away for a moment to look towards the door, completely unphased by the events that had taken place... as... usual.

Haruhi just shakes her head at Tamaki again while turning to Hunni and Mori, "Hi Hunni-sempai, what's wrong?" she asked looking down at the older boy.

Kaoru was in utter shock as his precious brother was carried off. "WHAT VILE CREATURE DARES TO STEAL MY TSUIN!" (Japanese for twin) He rips off his outer clothing to reveal a ninja outfit, which was stored for such occasions. "Hunni summon your cute ninja bunnies now!" and he added in a calmer tone to the awestruck customers," Pardon me, my dears, I will accompany you next time." With that, he hurriedly rushed to pursue Nekozawa.

Hunni gave Haru-chan a hug and turned to follow after Kao-chan. "Kao-chan, bun-bun isn't a ninja..." He trotted out the door in pursuit of the twin with Mori in tow.

"Never...mind..."Kaoru gasped as he pursued the perfidious, privateering puppeteer seemed he could only rely on himself to save his brother from the cat-loving twinnapper.

Renge smiled to herself proudly, "These pictures are priceless, and if anyone would sell these prefect pictures it would be Kyouya." Renge watched as Nekozawa ran out of the room with Hikaru over his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow she tried to think of a reason as to why Nekozawa would steal Hikaru. After a moment of thought she gave a gasp and ran after Kaoru and Hunni, "It's a love triangle! This should turn out interesting!"

Haruhi just stood there completely confused. 'Every one seems different today,' she thought glancing at everyone.

---------

Only moments before the strange kidnapping, Kyouya felt energy in the air and decided to take leave of all the excitement. It was unusually animated in the room and various concerns were weighing down on him like an anvil. He graciously excused himself into the hallway and leaned against the wall with his fingers on his throbbing forehead.

'Oh no you don't,' Alexa thought dashing after the dark-haired guy. "Oi, are you one of the hosts?" she said trying to get his attention.

Kyouya looked at the pale-skinned girl who had addressed him and coolly replied "Hai." His curiosity got the better of him and he charmingly smiled, "If I may inquire, why?"

Alexa looked at him, then replied "Just curious, I mean you act so cold compared to the 'King' in there. You also don't act as ridiculous,". She walked up and stuck her hand out, "Alexa Crus, I'm the new exchange student from England, you are Kyouya I presume," She smiled softly.

Kyouya smiled and graciously took her hand, kissed it gently, and replied," We have our own personalities and ways of expressing ourselves, Miss Crus. Welcome to Japan and yes, I am Kyouya." Suddenly, something whizzed by in the corner of his eye. He looked in confusion as Nekozawa hastily made his exit from the room and Kaoru trailed in a ninja outfit not too far behind with determination written all over his face. Kyouya really didn't want to get involved.

Alexa raised one of her brows and glanced at him, slightly amused, " I see. So what is your relationship with the blonde boy inside? As I recall he called you mother..." she mused still smiling

Meanwhile inside the Host Club, Tamaki purple eyes were wide in confusion. The minute he had returned from "Tamaki Land", Kaoru ran out looking like a ninja and Hunni and Mori were running after him. He shook his head. "What ridiculous people." said Tamaki before looking towards Haruhi. She was safe... for now.

"I must find Kyouya!" yelled Tamaki before dashing outside the room. He spotted him quickly. "Kyouya!" cried Tamaki, approaching him. "I need your help! My daughter! She is in danger! Please help!" He gave Kyouya the famous puppy dog stare of his.

It didn't take Tamaki long after that to notice that he had just interrupted a conversation with a lady. He stood up taller and his face took on a more regal look. "I am deeply sorry, my beauty." he said with romantic eyes. "How rude of me. I should really be more considerate towards such a precious gem.".

Then with out waiting for Kyouya to respond he turned back to him with a panicked expression. "Nekozawa is planning an evil scheme to take my daughter away to use her for some dark magic ritual of his own evil design and if we do not rescue her quickly, we are all going to become evil minions of Nekozawa and Haruhi will become his queen!" cried Tamaki, all in one breath. He let himself stop to breathe. He had let his imagination run wild but he thought it was a completely sane answer.

Alexa's grin twitched when the blonde appeared, 'Goodness what is he blathering on about now?' she thought mentally groaning. She turned towards the man and simply replied, "No need to apologize, you seem to think your....'daughter?' is in danger,". Her voice seemed to question him when came to the word daughter.

"Yes!" said Tamaki, turning panicky again. "My precious Haruhi is in grave danger and I must save her! Ah, Kyouya!" He turned his attention back to his friend. "Haruhi will be overjoyed to hear that her sempai has come to her aide as fast as he could!". Alexa gave him a strange look, then shook her head while thinking, 'They told me it wasn't going to be easy,'.

Kyouya commented, "If you hadn't heard Kaoru's yelling, I believe Hikaru was the one kidnapped. Personally, I'd rather not know why, but in any case Nekozawa is hurting our revenue." With that he did his signature push-the-glasses-up-the-bridge-of-his-nose-with-his-middle-finger. After doing so, he turned to Alexa and smile apologetically,": I'm sorry for ignoring you. I believe you have meet Tamaki our club president, correct?"

Glancing back at the shadow king, Alexa simply looked at him with a look that simply said 'what do you think,' "Is he truly your 'King'?" She asked crossing her arms looking disdainfully at the overdramatic blonde.

"I know he may not look it, but the drama king is in fact our 'King'. He has some great qualities." He stopped, not wanting to inflate Tamaki's ego and head too much.

Kyouya's words made Tamaki grin with pride. "I do try to be the best King for my subjects." said Tamaki, ego inflating by the second.

Tamaki looked down the hall. "But if the revenue is being hurt by Hikaru's absence..." He pointed a finger at Kyouya. "Don't you dare think about making my precious little Haruhi work like a dog! I will not allow it! I must go save Hikaru to save my daughter!" He pointed his finger down the hall now, playing the dramatic hero. "I shall triumph over the evil!"

He ran off only to come back after realizing that he had no clue as to where Nekozawa had taken Hikaru. He went into the corner of shame; defeated.

"Really then...Well good day," She replied turning on her heel and walking back into the music room. She glanced around hoping to spot the girl from earlier only to see another girl standing on a podium that some how was lifted off the ground, 'Wha.. What is with this school?!?!' she thought her eyes conveying her shock.

Kyouya stared at Tamaki in surprise and managed, "And just when were you going to tell when you learned to read minds...uhhh, never mind. Come on let's go look for Hikaru and Kaoru. God only knows where they are." With that he grabbed Tamaki by the coat collar and dragged him on the floor making sure to go down as many flights of stairs as possible.

----------

Hunni came to a stop as he lost sight of Kao-chan. Debating for a moment; he turned and started back towards the music room.

Hunni wandered past Kyou-chan, Tama-chan, and the girl they were talking with, and into the music room. Why would Neko-chan kidnap Hika-chan?

He promptly got himself another piece of cake to help him think.

---------

Kaoru lost sight of Nekozawa and started bawling in the middle of the hall. He would never find his beloved brother. A cloud of depression and drooping appeared over him.

In his fit of sorrow, Kaoru tripped down a flight of stairs and into a secret passageway landing in a heap in a dark corner in the basement. When he recovered from the fall, Kaoru peered up to see his kidnapped twin and the cat-loving Nekozawa. Pulling his ninja mask over his head he silently observed them waiting for backup.

------

Hikaru came out of his daze to find himself in a small dimly lit room. There were purple candle lighting the surrounding walls. "W-where am I?" he asked slightly dazed.

"Your in a classroom set aside for me" said Nekozawa, coming out of the shadows. Hikaru looked so cute confused and slightly dazed. "Here" he said offering some freshly purified mountain spring water with a hint of lemon. "That'll make you feel better."

Taking the water, Hikaru repeated, "Where is this place?" to which the reply was "the basement".

Suddenly reality hit Hikaru in the face last a fastball "Why did you bring me here?" What is he going to do with me? He wondered. His mind wandered and he blushed slightly.

Nekozawa calmly responded, "I didn't want you to get hurt, so I brought you to safety." He looks so cute when he blushes though Nekozawa causing his puppet to blush bright red. "Why are you blushing?"

Hikaru admitted immediately, "I was thinking of what you're going to do to me."

Nekozawa looked taken aback, "I would never do anything to hurt you.... I... love you...."

Kaoru overheard the conversation and was shocked. Not only had his brother's mind acquired horrid fantasies but Nekozawa admitted that he LOVE Hikaru. Suddenly, Kaoru came to a compromise to keep his brother with him. Pulling off his mask and pulling on his regular uniform, he popped out of the shadows, which probably scared the bajeezies out of his twin and his captor. He sighed and sadly said, "Very well, Nekozawa, I shall share him with you. You may have him Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and every other Saturday; but you must promise to not kidnap him during host club lest Kyouya brings his wrath upon you. Brother dearest, I feel that I should not be a wall to your happiness so... there." When he was done with his speech, Kaoru wiped a tear from his eye and fled from the basement.

Both Nekozawa and Hikaru stared on with shock. Nekozawa was amazed that Kaoru had just appeared, granted his wish, and run off. What will my sweet little Hikaru think? He wondered. Nekozawa turned to Hikaru. While Hikaru had just been blasted in the face by two revelations: 1) Nekozawa, who he couldn't help but like, had confessed that he loved him. And 2) Kaoru had heard this and shown what a truly loving brother he was. Hikaru sank to the floor.

Without thinking, Nekozawa caught him.

------

"Why must you be so cruuuuuuuuueeeellll?" whined Tamaki, really hurting from the last flight of stairs Kyouya walked down. He pulled away from Kyouya and brushed himself off. "You can be such a meanie, Kyouya!" he continued to whine. "Pourquoi?".

"Come on then. Like I said we must find the twins. I'll start from the bottom and go up while you start at the top and work your way down...don't ask me why I dragged you down the stairs but I was very satisfying." With that Kyouya walk down the stairs and disappeared from view.

Tamaki looked up at the flights of stairs that he was just dragged down. "That wasn't very nice..." he muttered before pulling himself together and starting up the stairs. There was no use complaining, especially when there was nobody around to complain to anyways. He would do that later.

"My precious Haruhi must be so worried about me!" he said as he ascended the stairs. "I left her in that room with only Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai. My poor Haruhi! I will hurry to your side and find the horrible twin to save you from Kyouya's evil schemes!" He lost himself in his own little "Tamaki theatre" time again.

~Tamaki's theatre~

Haruhi: Sempai... You left me all alone.

Tamaki: I will never leave you again, Haruhi! I would never dream of it! Forgive me.

Haruhi: Oh, sempai! I can never stay angry with you! Tamaki!

Tamaki giggled to himself, not paying attention to anything else, and missed a step. He lost his footing and fell all the way down the flight of stairs he had been walking up. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he whined as he pushed himself into a sitting position at the bottom of the stairs.

Alexa sighed at the fact that the girl had disappeared. Thinking of what to do she decided to search out the drama king and have a small discussion of his opinion on Haruhi. She reentered the hallway and soon spotted him climbing up the stairs. Silently making her way over, she called out "Any luck?".

Tamaki looked up at Alexa when she approached him. He immediately stood. "Not at all." he said with a dramatic sigh. "I can't find Hikaru. If I don't hurry, Haruhi will be forced to work even harder by Kyouya." He crossed his arms. "Those troublesome twins! Why must they make everything more difficult for Haruhi?"

Alexa grinned and stated, "You seem to care a lot about this Haruhi, why would that be?". She stepped closer to the stairs her arms crossed behind her back, looking down at him innocently.

Tamaki looked up dreamily. "My precious daughter is so very dear to me. If I didn't care about her, those homo side-characters would take her away and who knows what horrible things they would do to her!".

'Is he sane? Wait scratch that is any one here sane?' she thought her eye twitching. "Why do you call her your daughter? You are barely old enough to be her older brother!" she asked while pointing out the obvious.

Tamaki was silently as he struggled to come up with a valid reason to tell her.

----------

As Kyouya walked downstairs and Kaoru walked upstairs, eventually they met and rather calmly walked up the stairs without acknowledging each other. When they had nearly made it to the Host Club room, Kyouya muttered, "Do you have any idea how much profit was lost today because of your rashness and Nekozawa? Did you even find them?"

Kaoru wiped his tearful face and replied," Yes, I apologize for my outbursts, but I have settled the problem. However, we may see a little less of my brother. I can cover for him." With that Kaoru, turned and walked away heading for his awaiting limo.

Kyouya walked over to Alexa and Tamaki. He politely excused himself and Tamaki, and pulled him into the Host club room to discuss the next day's theme and expenses.

Tamaki was about to answer Alexa in a regal manner, when he had come up with an answer, but found all too soon that he was excused from the conversation and being dragged away to the music room. "Kyouya?" said Tamaki. "You returned! Any luck in finding those awful twins?"

"Yes, the problem was solved. Now, about tomorrow...how about a winter theme like the Nutcracker. The twins could be toy soldiers, Mori could be a Russian coffee dancer, Hunni could be a sugarplum fairy or something...What do you think?" Kyouya commented as he typed out a graph on his computer and started computing expenses of props and clothes.

Tamaki's eyes began to sparkle. "Oh! What a brilliant idea, Kyouya!" he exclaimed. "Good! Good! Very good!" He looked around the room, as if picturing it already.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind and he spun around to face Kyouya again. His eyes were even brighter than before. "And I shall be the nutcracker prince and Haruhi the beautiful girl from the story!" He jumped up and down happily. "With the host club room decorated like the winter wonderland that the prince and the girl venture to after the rat king's end, Haruhi and I will be wonderful together! Kyouya! You are brilliant! Our brilliance together makes perfection for this host club!".

Kyouya rolled his eyes and did a few calculations. "Hmmm....this can't be too expensive ,but I'll see what I can do," he said," However, we can't blow Haruhi's cover as a boy so we could leave the part of the girl to the customers or something to that affect." With that he packed up his computer and bid farewell to Tamaki and walked down the stairs. He met his chauffeur outside and called various servants and gave specific directions to get materials for the next day. Afterwards, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

When Kyouya said Haruhi could not dress up as a girl, Tamaki immediately retreated to his corner. "I will not get to see Haruhi in an adorable nightgown..." he whined.

After a while moping, he looked around the music room to find he was alone. He stood, straightened his tie, and let out a small sigh. Tamaki took long strides out of the room and the school towards the black limo that was waiting for him. 'Ah well,' he thought. 'I'll have to think of something else then. But, I'm sure that whatever Haruhi is wearing, she will look so cute!' He started to blush just thinking about it as he entered his limo to leave for the day.

Alexa glared at the back of the shadow king, then sighed and walked out of the building where she soon spotted Haruhi. She walked quickly over and asked her, "So are you and the host king fairly close?".

Haruhi simply looked at her funny and said "I guess so, I mean we are good friends because of him,".

"Ah you mean the host club has become what it is due to him," Alexa replied glancing at her, "So you don't have any personal feelings towards him?".

"I don't understand what you mean..." Haruhi replied, becoming more confused when she saw the other girl smirk.

Alexa said no more and disappeared as she walked around the corner of the entrance. Haruhi just blinked at the strange girl and shrugged, 'Haven't met a normal person since coming here, this isn't something new,'. She turned and began walking home.

-------

Hunni, after looking up to find everyone gone, decided to head home. He picked up bun-bun and skipped out the door.

Mori followed his skipping cousin without a word. Today had been just as crazy as it always was and Mori was sure it would be the same.

---------

Nekozawa carefully picks up Hikaru and carries him upstairs. Maybe the others can help. When he discovered that every one else had left, he glanced at the unconscious twin then smiled softly. He carried the boy out of the school and into his limo.

A/N: Well thats the end of the first chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to at least update twice a month but it is based on a roleplay, and sadly I have other things than writing Fanfiction to do in my life. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello and here's the second chapter of It's Good to be a Host! I hope you liked the first chapter, and continue to stick with it. Sorry if its too OOC for you guys but we are trying our best cause we have no idea how some might react in those situations. EDIT: Thanks to a reviewer I was told that and I goofed and placed the same chapter twice *sweatdrop*. Thats a little embarrassing, but at least its fixed now.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, but if I did I wouldn't make the main characters so amazingly dense.

It was the next day and the Hosts first customer was already waiting for them to arrive. Alexa sat by the entrance to the host club searching through the crowds for the face of the blonde or Haruhi. She still needed a few more questions to be answered, which could only be answered by those two hosts.

Unbeknownst to her, Kyouya arrived with all of the costumes and props for that day, using an alternate entrance into the music room. After he set all the stuff they needed for the club that day, he spotted a shadow in the doorway of the music room. He slowly, as well as quietly, made his way towards the archway and soon recognized the figure creating the shade was Alexa. He looked at her, and observed that she appeared to not have noticed him and asked, "Might I inquire as to what you are doing?".

The girl jumped slightly then turned her gaze towards him, "Waiting for someone". She really didn't feel like conversing with the shadow king but tried to remain somewhat polite. She knew about the reputation his family had when it came to people they didn't like.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was taking long, quick strides towards the music room. He couldn't wait to see how the room was organized for today's events. He especially couldn't wait to see Haruhi in her costume. Even if it wasn't a dress, it had to be cute!

Tamaki slowed down a bit when he caught sight of Kyouya and Alexa ahead of him. He finally slowed to a stop when he reached them. He smiled at Alexa. "Good morning, delicate flower." he said in his usual romantic tone when he spoke to his customers, even if she wasn't one. He would have attempted a friendly kiss on her hand but, after the cold shoulder yesterday, he decided against it.

He looked over at Kyouya. "Ah! Kyouya! Is everything ready for today?" he asked, his romantic tone replaced by an excited one.

"Before you two get to busy with host duties, I was wondering if I could speak with you," Alexa asked standing up and looking at the blonde.

"With me?" asked Tamaki before nodding. "I wouldn't say no to a lovely young lady. I suppose we will talk later, Kyouya. I'll be quick." 'I must see Haruhi's costume, after all!'

Alexa smiled as she turned on her heel and walked a fair distance so the dark-haired man couldn't listen in. She then turned to face Tamaki and asked, her voice sounding innocent, "Do you really think of Haruhi as your daughter?".

Tamaki followed her. When she asked the question, he tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" asked Tamaki, not sure what she was getting at yet.

She sighed as she covered her eyes, "Can you really be that dense?? You do realize that Haruhi is not your daughter?", she stated bluntly.

"All the members of the host club are my family." answered Tamaki. "And as the father, I... Why do you ask?" He was curious to know being unsure, still, of what she was inquiring.

Alexa began to lose her patience with the dense boy, but she managed to control it so it didn't show. "Tamaki," she stated calmly, "If you truly thought of Haruhi as a daughter, why do you flip out when a guy gets near her? Even when they show almost no interest in her?".

He looked shocked suddenly. 'Was it really that obvious!?' "Because who knows what is on the minds of those other young men!" answered Tamaki quickly. "They could do a number of inappropriate things! I cannot allow that to happen to Haruhi!"

"Uh-huh....do you really believe that?" she asked casting a look of disbelief, "Are you sure that there isn't another reason? I mean you are awfully possessive.". She truly was having a rough time believing that he didn't know about his own feelings, especially after the look of shock he wore seconds before.

Tamaki's face turned a dark pink. He was finally, yet slowly, starting to discover what this girl wanted him to say. He was speechless for the moment, wondering what to say to Alexa. He did... he did like Haruhi a lot.

"Well??" she asked, almost certain of the answer now but still wanted to her it from his lips, in case she was reading him wrong.

Tamaki felt himself under pressure. He didn't at all like it when he was under pressure like this! He liked the spotlight but this was the bad kind of spotlight! "Y-y-y-yes." he stammered. "Haruhi... is very precious to me.

Alexa sighed then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I thought so, but I needed to make sure before I asked if you would like some assistance," she watched his face for a reaction.

He looked at her with curious eyes. "Assistance?" he asked. "Assistance with what?" What did this girl want to do?

"Assistance in helping you win Haruhi," she replied simply, grinning widely.

"Helping me win Haruhi?" he asked before thinking a little bit. "You mean, helping Haruhi to like me too?" His eyes sparkled. Did she really mean it? Would he really be closer to her and get the cute little Haruhi-made bento-boxes with the rice shaped like a heart from his imaginations if Alexa helped him? He pulled away from reality and into his "Tamaki theatre."

_ Tamaki's theatre 3…2…1…_

_ Haruhi: Sempai... I... _

_ Tamaki: What is it, Haruhi? You don't have to be shy. You can tell me anything. _

_ Haruhi: I hadn't realized... before now... that... _

_ Tamaki: Yes, Haruhi? _

_ Haruhi: I... I love you, sempai! _

He was lost in his mind as his theatre went on and on and was staring off into space with blank, purple eyes now.

"Hello....?? Has he gone into shock or something??" she muttered, waving her hand in front of his face.

He returned after a hand interrupted his theatre time. "Oh, yes. Yes. Forgive me." he said before asking, cheerfully. "But you really mean to help me with Haruhi?"

"Of course, I mean its obvious to almost everyone but her that you like her!" she replied, "And it would be interesting to see how this little competition might turn out. You do know she has others wanting to date her right?". Alexa wasn't too sure about the blonde's sense of reality but was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"What!?" exclaimed Tamaki. "Other men are after my Haruhi!? Others, with their impure minds! Who are these dreaded others?" 'The twins, no doubt.' thought Tamaki. 'And that creepy Nekozawa... and... and...'

"Mori-senpai, and possibly one other," She replied glancing back towards the entrance to the club's base . 'I can handle that part though,' she thought with a small smirk.

"Mori-sempai?" Tamaki hadn't realized that. Mori was always so quiet and... but it was always the quiet ones! Everyone knew that! He should have realized that before! He became more paranoid by the second.

Alexa raised an eyebrow at the strange look Tamaki had, but decided not to comment on it. "Look you probably need to discuss with Kyouya about what you need to prepare for the club today so I'll leave you to that. I'll mingle in the crowd and see if I can find anything more to help your situation," with that said she turned and began to return to the music room, already formulating plans in her head.

"Alright." said Tamaki. "Thank you very much!" He walked back into the music room and hurried back to Kyouya. He looked around at the way the room was set up and smiled. "Excellent job, Kyouya!" he exclaimed. "You've done it again! Brava! Kyouya! Mon ami!"

-----------

Hunni remained where he was for a moment. He'd only heard the end of the conversation, but it sounded like Tama-chan had finally admitted his feelings for Haru-chan. Hunni continued towards the music room, thinking if he should ask Haru-chan how she felt. Or more importantly, ask Takashi.

He pushed it to the back of his mind as he opened the music room doors and looked around. Trotting towards Kyou-chan and Tama-chan, he called out a cheerful greeting.

Tamaki turned around when heard Hunni's voice. "Ah, Hunni-sempai." he said with a smile. "Hello! Doesn't the room look great!?" He glanced around. "Mori-sempai must still be at kendo. He should be off soon though, I suppose!"

Not a moment later, Takashi walked into host clubroom in his normal quiet way almost drawing no attention to himself. Tamaki greeted him, with a little surprise, and Mori nodded in return before standing beside Hunni.

Haruhi skidded through the doorway, panting after making a sprint from her class. She was beginning to notice that she was having trouble getting to the club on time lately, causing her to silently hope that Kyouya wouldn't notice that as well. She glanced around confused with the room's theme, 'What is this suppose to be?'.

Tamaki looked around for Kyouya who had left like a shadow again: quick and unnoticed. While he searched for Kyouya, he spotted Haruhi. "Ah, my precious Haruhi!" he said happily. "Isn't this just wonderful? This theme is good! Good! Very good! Don't you think so, Haruhi?"

"What is it suppose to be?" Haruhi asked, still confused.

"The Nutcracker!" he exclaimed before searching through the costumes that Kyouya had brought in. "This is Hunni-sempai's... Hikaru... Kaoru..." He gasped before pulling out a mouse king costume that was Haruhi's size. "Haruhi!" he said with sparkling eyes. "You'll look so adorable in this! I can't wait to see it on you!" He held it out to her with an eager look on his face.

Haruhi glanced at him with a look of disbelief but then sighed and took the costume from him and left to go change. 'I wonder what strange mind came up with this idea," she thought, after she had finished and looked at herself in the mirror.

----------

Kyouya hastily slipped away before anyone noticed him. Today was going to be an interesting day.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Alexa asked stepping out near Kyouya glancing up at him.

"Nowhere really. Oh how clumsy of me, I forgot something in the room. Good day," Kyouya hastily replied. He went back to the Host Club room and saw Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hunni inside looking at the costumes and props. He was sure that he wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

As if he could hear the other man's thoughts, Tamaki spotted the Shadow king and ran over to him. "Oh, Kyouya! The costume you have for Haruhi to wear is just too adorable! My daughter looks so cute with a tail and tiny ears!" He blushed and giggled like a small school girl.

Not long after that, Haruhi exited the changing room, sighing at the fact she was stuck where this dumb costume. 'Remember its for paying back the debt!' she thought trying to get herself focused.

Hikaru hurried in to the Host Club room. Immediately, realizing the theme he exclaimed," I love the Nutcracker! Where is my costume?"

Kaoru was close at his brother's heels. He was overjoyed with the theme as well.

Kyouya smirked slightly and said," Kaoru and Hikaru are toy soldiers. The outfits took about two hours to make. I'm going to be Drosselmeyer, the godfather, and Tamaki is the Nutcracker/prince. Mori, you're a Russian coffee dancer and Hunni is a sugar plum fairy." After his explanation, he went and changed into his costume.

----------

Alexa frowned as she watched the dark haired boy retreat back into the room. 'Well that was a waste....' she thought, 'I guess I better go walk around and snoop a little,'. She returned to music room and began to wander around, glancing at the wintery theme they had chosen.

As she strolled by she chuckled at the choice of theme; Alexa loved the Nutcracker story since she was a child, but her amusement was cut short when she heard Kyouya giving the description of each of the hosts' roles. Slipping into an impatient crowd of customers close to them, she began to listen in on the conversation.

They soon dispersed going to their respective areas of the room, she quickly decided to tail after Kyouya. 'He won't get away this time' she thought, frustrated with trying to get the shadow king to talk to her.

Alexa managed to reach Kyouya through the normal chaos of fan girls. She silently snuck up behind him and asked, "Why are you avoiding me?". She made sure she stuck close, in case he tried to run off, so she could easily catch up to him.

Kyouya smiled at Alexa's determination and said, "I'm sorry if it seems that way. I'm just really busy making sure the Host club runs smoothly. Now...what questions do you have for me?"

"Just out of curiosity, what is your relationship with Haruhi? Rumor is your father wants you two to marry...." She asked bluntly, making sure the blonde had no other rivals. 'Hope I don't come off as some strange fan girl' she thought realizing the sudden randomness of her question, turning slightly red with embarrassment

"I am not concerned with what other people want. If you must know, we are just friends. That's all we shall ever be. Good day!" Kyouya said with a hint of annoyance. Why did she want to know anyways? He walked off in his costume.

'Thank god!!' she thought letting out a huge sigh, but then realized just who she annoyed. She chased after him and grabbed his arm, "Look, I'm not trying to get on your bad side. I'm trying to help some one okay? No need to get upset", she explained staring up at him.

"Very well. Just who are you trying to help?" Kyouya asked. Time was running short, he needed to go join everyone because customers were waiting.

'Oops, shouldn't have said that,' she thought, a sweat drop appearing. She nervously glanced around for the 'princely' blonde, finally finding him with Haruhi. "Oh.. you wouldn't know him really, he's just an old friend of the family that moved here a while back," she replied trying hard not to look like she was lying but was slightly failing since she was more concerned that the boy she was trying to help might mess up the whole thing.

Kyouya saw through Alexa's lies but didn't pressure for more info. He would find out in due time. He excused himself and went to see to his customers with a charming smile.

When he walked off, she frowned but she soon got over it as he exited the crowded room. 'That was a disaster,' she thought darkly, sighing leaning against a wall outside of the room. Taking her mind away from the interaction with the shadow king, she started planning of how to convince the dense Haruhi, that her sempai considered her more than a daughter.

-------

After Kyouya's description of roles, Tamaki ran over to the costumes and handed them to the other hosts. He held his up and smiled brightly. "Ah, yes. I am the prince and Haruhi is... my mousey princess!". This prompted Hikaru to roll his eyes at Tamaki and went off to get changed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at Tamaki, then quickly began her host duties. 'Does that guy even know the story?' she thought, remembering what he called her. She soon shrugged it off and decided to focus her attention on trying to get rid of her debt

Kaoru quickly got changed into his toy soldier outfit and waited for Hikaru.

Tamaki ran off to get changed and, when he returned, he was still in his joyous mood. He stood up, tall and straight, and admired himself in a mirror that was nearby on the wall. He smiled proudly at his regal image before turning to begin his host duties.

Mori went to go get changed into his outfit silently, with no complaints and no comments.

--------

Long after they officially opened the club for the day, and after being swarmed by her usual number of customers, Haruhi began to feel a little tired. She excused herself and walked over to a corner where hopefully no one would spot her, then tried to regain some energy.

Unfortunately, Tamaki spotted Haruhi drifting away from her customers. "Excuse me my delicate young flowers, but I must leave you for a moment. I shall return."

He walked over to where Haruhi was. "Leaving your customers?" asked Tamaki with his little princely grin on.

She jumped when she heard Tamaki's voice behind her, but then sighed and turned around. "No; I'm a little tired so I'm taking a quick break," she explained, leaning against the wall.

Tamaki, completely disregarding the "little" in front of "tired", started to freak out slightly. "Kyouya isn't working you too hard, is he? Are there too many customers for you to handle? If you need any help, daddy's here!"

"Sempai..." Haruhi groaned, not really in the mood for his dramatics. She glanced up and saw that he looked worried, but only replied, "I'm a little tired because of homework, Kyouya-sempai isn't making me work that hard."

"Oh. That's good." said Tamaki, calming down for once. He glanced over his shoulder, back at his customers, who were waiting eagerly. He put on his more regal look and flashed them a smile. "If anything is wrong, Haruhi, do not hesitate to call!" With that said, he took long strides back to the waiting girls.

She sighed and watched him make his way to his customers. "You can be so strange sempai," she murmured but soon returned to the girls she had excused herself from earlier.

Hunni bounced over to his customers after he changed into his sugar-plum faery costume. Mori followed after him, wearing his costume. He glanced over at Haruhi quickly. She had gone back to her customers now and Mori decided to return his attention to his customers, seeing that she was fine and just needed to rest for a while.

---------

Nekozawa finished the last touches on his costume. Looking in the mirror, he admired his "outfit." He wore a black long haired wig and a girls' school uniform. With his creative genius, he had put enough makeup on to look like a girl. He went to slip into the crowd of girls, hoping to catch a glance of Hikaru.

Kaoru was entertaining some girls with a "toy soldier march." He wondered where Hikaru was. While doing his march, Kaoru saw a girl who seemed somewhat familiar. He hadn't seen her, but she looked like someone he'd seen before. Suddenly it clicked, Nekozawa must have a twin sister! The resemblance was staggering!

Nekozawa saw Kaoru looking at him and ducked. Where was his Hikaru?

Just then Hikaru marched out in his uniform. He saw Kaoru and marched over.

'Ah! There you are!" Kaoru thought. He marched in time with his twin. He was ecstatic at his twin's appearance.

Kyouya suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Something was not right. He brushed off the feeling, not wanting to worry the customers.

Tamaki glanced around at how many customers they had today. It seemed that his plan was a complete success!

His gaze stopped on a girl that he had not seen around before... at least, he didn't think he had ever seen her before. He walked elegantly over to the mysterious girl. "Hello there." he said with a charming tone. "I haven't seen you around before."

Hikaru kept step with his twin. His eyes traveled over the customers and stopped suddenly. Who was that girl? She looked like.... no, it couldn't be! A girl looked exactly like Nekozawa!!!! Did he have a twin? She was cute! He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Nekozawa watched Hikaru with a smile. Why was he staring? Neko. adjusted his wig. Hikaru looked so handsome in his uniform. He looked away blushing.

Haruhi looked over and spotted a really strange sight. 'Why is Nekozawa dressed like a girl?' she thought. She excused herself once more and walked over to him.

"What are you doing Nekozawa?" she asked gesturing to his attire.

'Nekozawa?' thought Tamaki, confused. He glanced to Haruhi then at the "girl" again. Wait... there was a slight resemblance... no... Tamaki couldn't see it. "Haruhi?" said Tamaki, still confused. "This is not Nekozawa. This is a girl."

Another girl turned around at the sound of the blonde's voice. She raised her ornate opera glasses to her blue eyes, grinning at the sight of the reason she was back in this wretched place. "Oh, I finally found you," she said as she walks up to Tamaki. "I've been looking all over for you." Despite the irritation, she smiled.

A/N: Yes unfortunately the conniving French girl is back. She'll be making numerous appearances but I promise that this is a TamakixHaruhi fic! Well hope you enjoyed it and please review and I'll see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now I know this story is kind of blah, at least the past two chapters were, but we finally reach the plot here. And sorry if the TamaXHaru Relationship is rushed but as I was the one roleplaying Haruhi, believe me when I say its really hard to keep her dense for as long as I did. I hope you enjoy it and please review, even if its just to criticize, just don't flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club, wish I did but I know it ain't going to happen.

_Tamaki theatre_

'thoughts'

"Speak"

"_**Phone"**_

-----------

Haruhi cast a dark look over at the French girl, 'I thought she wasn't going to come back again..'. Ignoring her approach she turned back towards Nekozawa and asked again, "Why are you dressed up as a girl?"

"Ummmm... because I wanted to come see Hikaru," stammered Nekozawa, blushing slightly. Haruhi just looked at him slightly confused, 'Why would he need to look like a girl to see Hikaru?'.

Hikaru marched over to the group, "What is going on?".

Alexa peered in hearing Hikaru's outburst, but soon noticed a newcomer approaching Tamaki. The only problem was this newcomer was a girl. She quickly made her way over and stepped between her and Tamaki hand outstretched, "Why hello my name is Alexa, and you are?".

"No one you would be busying yourself with," Eclair said mockingly. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She went on and put her arm around Tamaki's right arm. "Now, shall we?" she said as she pulled Tamaki away from the group and out of the room.

Before Tamaki to react to finally discovering for himself that this girl was actually Nekozawa, a familiar voice touched his ears; a voice he would have had pleasure of not hearing. "Eclair?" he asked as the French girl approached him and began to drag him away from the host club and his precious Haruhi.

Muttering a few choice words in English, Alexa chased after the girl. When she got close enough she grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to face the brunette. "Who are you, and what gives you the right to force some one to do something you want?".

Haruhi spotted Eclair's actions, and quickly made her apologies to Kyouya then ran down after Alexa.

Eclair raised an eyebrow "Wow, it seems that you've been keeping a dangerous animal here, Tamaki," she said "What an addition to that diligent fox over there." looking over towards Haruhi. "Now, your Grandma promised me that you will be accompanying me today," she said ignoring Alexa's rambles. "You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?" she asked Tamaki as she slowly glided her arm onto him again. "Oh yeah, one more thing," she added. "Please have your dogs chained and vaccinated the next time. They can be very violent and rough, you know." Eclair smiled ruefully.

Oh she is so...' Alexa thought starting to see red. She was ready to punch the smug look, till she heard some one cry out.

"I thought you had learned that you can't make him do everything that you want, the last time you were here!" Haruhi shouted clenching her fist.

Eclair stopped, turning to rest her eyes on the one who shouted at her. She thought about ignoring Haruhi, but then, she changed her mind. A light bulb lightened up. "My, my, it seems that we have someone jealous over here," she chuckled darkly. "The poor diligent fox jealous over his master's lover."

Tamaki had gone into a mental panic as he realized that he was once again being kidnapped by Eclair. Once regain control over speech, he opened his mouth to protest but the mention of his grandmother caused him to shut it again. He remained quiet until Haruhi spoke. She seemed angry and Eclair was only provoking her. "Eclair. A lady should not say such things as that." commented Tamaki

Haruhi glowered at the French girl; she slowly made her way over to her and only gave a stoic glance to her sempai, especially since he wasn't even trying to stop her. " Have fun.." she murmured walking out the main entrance.

Tamaki was a little hurt. He didn't like to see Haruhi like that and he pulled away from Eclair. "Haruhi..." he called, catching up with her. He knew Eclair would probably come back to drag him away again but he wanted to make sure Haruhi was not angry with him for any reason.

Haruhi crossed her arms and kept her gaze away from his, "Yes?". She didn't quite realize how calm and cold it sounded till the words fully escaped her lips.

Tamaki didn't like the sound of Haruhi's tone. He couldn't say anything and he instead retreated a bit. "I won't leave you, Haruhi. Eclair cannot take me away..." Tamaki stopped for a moment, turning a bright pink. "...away from you."

Haruhi felt a strange twinge, but shook it off forcing her mind back to Tamaki, "That's good to know, I bet everyone else would be bothered if you left,".

Eclair heard what Tamaki had said and frowned. How annoying she thought. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," she called out "Your Grandma told me that she'll be waiting to meet us regarding the engagement we talked about before.." She walked up to Tamaki "Are we going now or not?" she smiled despite the glare and threat that was forming in her eyes.

Tamaki looked to Eclair then back at Haruhi. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else to her. She looked too threatening at the moment and Tamaki didn't want to disappoint his grandmother. He looked at Eclair again. "Yes." he said. "We should get going."

Haruhi watched, and sighed, not really wondering why she always seemed to get angry whenever that Eclair appeared. Frustrated she decided to take a walk out to the gardens.

A phone call made Eclair stop once again. She looked for the phone inside her purse and answered it. It was her father. " **Hello Daddy... yes... oh… yes… hmnn… I made plans but I can cancel them for now if you want.... yes… okay**." She then hung up, a frown on her face as she looked at Tamaki. "There has been a change of plans," she started. "I guess I'll have to cancel our meeting with your Grandma today. I'm afraid that I'll have to do some business with my Dad's subordinates here in Japan," she sighed, "I'll be back before you know it."

Tamaki forced a smile. "Until then, I guess." said Tamaki, freeing himself from her grasp and walking away. The smile faded away as he walked around the school without any thought of where he was going.

--------------

Nekozawa muttered, "I only came to see you, I didn't want to cause any problems" with that he turned and burst out of the room and sprinted to his dark room.

Hikaru stopped for a minute. Did he hear correctly? He raced over to his brother "Please help me find him, dear brother," Hikaru said with tears in his eyes and with that he raced out of the room, shooting an apologetic look at Kyouya.

Kaoru nodded and also gave Kyouya an apologetic look. When he was racing out of the room he noticed a few black objects near Kyouya's table facing Kaoru and everyone.

----------

Kyouya smiled a mischievous smirk. His plan had worked perfectly. He had videotaped everyone in the dramatic scene and quickly called an attendant outside the door armed with a camera. If they were not going to stay then he could follow the drama, tape it, and sell it to promote the club. He had stayed up all night thinking up the plan in case of drama like yesterday. He pushed the matter to the back of his mind and announced to the ladies in the room, "Please excuse the interruption, it is part of a play we are going to take part in. Sorry for the inconvenience. How about we all sit in a circle and tell humorous jokes to pass the time. I have quite a few up my sleeve." With that he smiled warmly the crowding girls and entertained them. 'They will be paying a hefty price for this,' he thought to himself.

Alexa stood there fists clenched, head cast down to the floor, 'That... That....' she thought her fist growing tighter and tighter. Never had she disliked some one so much, and for a simple reason too. In her frustration she stormed out of the room and headed out of the school.

--------

Haruhi walked through the grounds and came across the gazebo where Tamaki had dragged her when they were playing hide and go seek. She almost laughed at the memory, remembering how ridiculous he was.

Somehow Tamaki ended up in the gardens as well, walking through the winding rose maze until he could see the gazebo... and Haruhi. He stopped and watched her with his royal purple eyes.

As Haruhi stood there reminiscing, she soon felt a pair of eyes on her back. Turning around she spotted Tamaki, "Sempai? Didn't you leave with Eclair?" she asked blinking.

Tamaki smiled. "Eclair had other plans," he answered while stepping closer to Haruhi. He looked at the gazebo, his smile widening. "Ah! Brings back memories!" he said; his usual mood was reviving.

"Yes it does," she smiled looking back over to the building.

Tamaki laughed as he remembered that moment he dragged Haruhi into the maze and they sat there for the longest time together. He loved times like that... he only wished he could gather up enough courage to tell Haruhi his true feelings about her.

She sighed and walked over to the Gazebo and peered in. She never really noticed how cramped it was and wondered how they both managed to sit somewhat comfortably under the table.

Tamaki walked over to the gazebo and sat down under it. "Perhaps I can hide from Eclair here... or better thought! Kyouya. He's going to be mad because of all the unhappy customers... Oh no! Unhappy customers!" Tamaki was starting to freak out.

"Calm down Sempai... Kyouya has probably already taken care of them for us..." Haruhi told him kneeling down.

"Really?" asked Tamaki, before smiling. "Of course! Kyouya probably took care of it!"

'He really acts like a child some times,' She thought before smiling herself. She got back up and walked in, sitting under the table with him.

Tamaki looked forward with a goofy little face. 'Ah. Hiding with Haruhi again.' He started to blush and a wider smile spread on his face.

Haruhi glanced over at Tamaki only to see his face flushed, "Sempai do you have a fever?". She scooted a bit away from him, but did raise a hand to see if his forehead was warm.

After muttering quite a few choice words about the French witch, Alexa managed to find herself in the middle of a rose garden. She heard a familiar laugh, causing her to hide when spotted the origin of it. She watched the two hosts converse then enter the gazebo. She snuck over to the hiding duo and peered in. 'Perfect!' she thought as she watched the interaction between the two.

Kyouya smiled as he walked out to the gazebo where Alexa, Tamaki, and Haruhi were. His assistant had followed them and gave him exact locations. He walked into the scene saying, "There you two are...now if I could just find the others!" He was expecting a confused and shocked expression out of the two. They would have time for their budding romance some other time.

Tamaki's face had turned beet red. He moved away from Haruhi when Kyouya appeared. "Oh, Haruhi... we should get back..." said Tamaki; his heart was pounding fiercely against his chest.

Haruhi just nodded dumbly, her face scarlet. She had no clue why she was blushing but that was what she was doing. It wasn't like she was embarrassed or something.

Alexa frowned and dragged the dark-haired man away. Once they were a safe distance away, she asked, "Why on earth did you do that?!? It was a perfect chance!!!".

Kyouya understood Alexa's disappointment. He calmly whispered his reply, "First, the club ideally should come first. Second, they need to find themselves and realize their feelings. Otherwise, the relationship wouldn't go as well."

--------

While the others were outside, Éclair had returned and sat waiting for a host to serve her. She hoped it to be Tamaki so she wouldn't have the trouble to look for him again. Actually, she had expected for him to serve her as soon as she sat there but until now, no one even glanced her way. She frowned and thought about the things that will surely happen in the future. Now she thought, "On to my next plan," she said as low as a whisper. Then, she smiled, an awfully evil smile. "Let's see how long can you fight with me, fox-san…".

Eclair soon wandered outside, and as she spotted Tamaki, she gracefully greeted him with a kiss on a cheek. "Tamaki," she said. "I was waiting for you. Where have you been?".

Again, Eclair had taken Tamaki by surprise. "Oh... Eclair. Back so soon?"

Haruhi stood behind him, sighed and quickly walked by the two. 'Why can't she see that he doesn't like her?' she thought shaking her head.

Alexa's hand started to twitch at the sound of Eclair's voice. She breathed in deeply trying to quell the urge to smack the annoy girl.

"Why don't you give me a tour here again, Tamaki," Eclair suggested. "Like the one you tried to do last time, although I would really much prefer to hear you play the piano again." She walked towards Haruhi and gave her a smile. "I want to eat this sweet that I saw earlier at this shop I passed by, and I want you to buy that for me please," she said "I'm a customer so I wouldn't think you would mind, but do you?"

Haruhi turned around, eyes shadowed. "What shop?" she asked.

"A shop with sweets," Eclair replied. "With that said, I think you should be able to find it. Well, I mean, how can I remember something I just saw once while the car was passing by?" She blinked at Haruhi incredulously.

"Fine," she stated, tone devoid of any emotion. Walking quickly she made it to the entrance gate before stopping to glare at the girl. Haruhi had no qualms letting Eclair know how much she disliked her. Not even threats from Kyouya could calm her at the moment. The only reason she was doing this, is to get away from said girl!

"Have a safe trip!" Eclair called out to Haruhi. Her phone rang and she answered it, walking away to a place where there weren't a lot of people. "Hello… yes... no… not today... I'll talk to you later...," and with that, ended the call. She returned to Tamaki as the group began the trip back to the Music room.

Tamaki glanced over at Haruhi as she walked away. He let out a small sigh before looking down at Eclair. "Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint a customer," he said, although there was a hint of unwillingness in his voice.

Haruhi walked towards a random sweet shop and bought something remotely appetizing. She shook her head on the way back, and when she got back to Éclair, she dropped the bag in front of her. Going over to Kyouya she said she was going home for the day and promptly left carrying her stuff. Meanwhile Alexa glared at the French girl with her arms crossed. "I can't stand her...." she fumed while attempting to shoot flames from her eyes.

"Ew, what's this?" said Eclair who was eyeing the bag of sweets Haruhi gave her. She made a face. "Who would eat something like this?" she called out loud. "Oh, I get it! Commoners!" She smiled emphasizing the words at her lips. She now turned at the now leaving Haruhi and chuckled. She looked around and noticed the other girl glaring at her, but then again, she ignored her. Probably jealous she thought.

Tamaki did not like what Eclair had said. It was a horrible thing to say, and to his precious Haruhi no doubt! He couldn't keep himself from asking, "And what is wrong with commoners, Eclair?"

"Nothing really," she replied "But, they shouldn't be mingling with people like us." She looked at him as if the fact was really obvious. "I just don't get why people like her tries to fit in with our level of society. Unless, she wants to try catch a big fish," she said mockingly.

"I really don't see anything wrong with the commoner society mingling with ours." commented Tamaki. "I can't see as big a difference between the two societies as you seem to do, Eclair."

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I grew up in a rich and fine developed society, and so I would never really understand why not. Never did I develop the need of making friends with commoners. I mean, there really is no need. Why should I in the first place?" Eclair replied seriously. "I just don't understand why you can't understand that, being in the high class society like me. Or anyone here except that girl."

--------

Hikaru managed to catch up to Nekozawa and followed him down to the dark, dimly lit basement room and stood huffing in the doorway.

Nekozawa turned and looked at Hikaru. "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Hikaru smiled and waved off the apology, "You looked so cute! I'm glad that you came."

Kaoru halted when he saw Hikaru and Nekozawa blushing. He saw that Nekozawa was found and he wasn't needed. He trudged back to the room and entertained a few of the remaining customers.

--------

Renge popped her head outside the front door and looked around. She had been looking for the three way couple at first but at their disappearance, she decided to develop her pictures of Tamaki and Haruhi. Walking out and looking around Renge noticed a familiar car; pausing Renge wondered where she remembered that car from. Before she could remember Renge saw Haruhi walking towards the exit. "Haruhi! Where are you going?" Renge asked running in front of Haruhi.

"Oh hi Renge... I was planning on going home," She replied calmly trying not to let frustration into her voice.

"Why are you planning on going home now? Something must've happened. What happened?" Renge asked, looking over to where she thought she saw Haruhi come from.

"Eclair is back and I'm tired of being around her," came Haruhi's reply taking another glance back up to the room.

"WHAT?!" Renge yelled in absolute shock, "The little backstabbing rodent is BACK?! You are NOT going to walk away from a disgusting little mouse like her!" Renge continued to steam as she grabbed Haruhi's wrist and dragged back to Eclair was. "Why are YOU back Ms. Eclair?! I thought you were finished with your worthless peasant plot already!" Renge yelled at Eclair, releasing Haruhi from her grasp so she could throw her fists down in anger.

"I don't have to explain to you, do I?" Eclair replied calmly. She grinned mockingly. "Why are you getting so worked up about anyway?" Eclair asked curiously. "It's none of your business anyway, No-sy-chan." She emphasized the three syllables and lifted one of her eyebrows.

Haruhi blinked then rubbed her wrist. "Renge I don't think Kyouya would be to happy if-" Haruhi began getting cut off by Alexa who stormed over.

"I think you should explain, I mean you are the one who dragged a host away from his duties, not to mention against his will!" Alexa snapped.

Nodding her head showing she agreed with Alexa, Renge added, "We all have a right to know, because last time you poked your snake head out of the mud, you nearly took Tamaki away. Also considering Tamaki and Haruhi love each other," pulling out the pictures she had captured this morning and shoving them into Eclair's face, "They need to know why your here. If you even dare about making them break up, their prefect relationship, I will be sure my attack dogs will bite your ugly little head off your shoulders."

"Haruhi!" exclaimed Tamaki when he caught sight of her being dragged into the room. He left Eclair's side and stood beside the smaller girl. He then began listening to the conversation that was going on, slowly turning red when Renge said that him and Haruhi loved each other. He did have deep feeling for Haruhi, but could she possibly have the same feelings for him? He glanced over at her, wondering if this was really true.

"Well, that might be true for Tamaki," Eclair laughed. "But how about her?" She looked at Haruhi. "Ha! Let me tell you this. The moment I had set my foot here in Ouran, Tamaki's been mine. Did he not tell you about our marriage yet?" She rolled her eyes. "If not, then, I'm sorry but I guess you're not that important as you thought you were, if your friend does not tell you he's leaving. For good," she explained. "You see, I don't get why you're all ganging out on me, I'm here for my fiancé not to fight with you people."

First Haruhi flared scarlet, not understanding why Renge was saying that she loved Tamaki but soon felt her heart race when she felt Tamaki looking over at her with a strange look. Then she felt sick, especially at the last part, the fact that he was keeping things from his friends, from her, stung. With her head low so no one could see her voice she turned to the source of her current turmoil and asked with a weak voice, "Is that true?".

Tamaki's purple eyes looked down at Haruhi. She was looking at him with a different look in her own eyes. "Is that true?" is what she had asked and Tamaki was silent for a moment. In such a serious moment, even Tamaki could not answer with much life. Especially since his grandmother was indeed involved in this plot and Tamaki was in no way eager to disgrace her anymore than he had in the past. The usual dramatic prince answered on a sadder note, "Yes."

"I see," she murmured. She walked away, head still turned to the floor, trying to keep her emotions under control. 'Why do I feel so upset?' she thought. She stopped by a window, glancing outside, her eyes returning to the gazebo.

It was taking all of Alexa's strength not to slap the smug girl in front of her. She held her breath trying to keep control but that control was slipping. "Bloody Brat! You enjoy messing with people don't you!?!" She hissed vehemently.

Eclair turned to Alexa, after ignoring her existence for so long, and raised one of her brows. "And what would that make you? A person who enjoys sticking her nose on other people's business?" she smiled in mockery as the words escaped her lips. "Oh yeah, isn't your name 'EXTRA'? Keh. Suits you."

Alexa's face turned to a scarlet hue. 'She is dead' she thought rolling up her sleeves, muttering darkly.

Eclair looked at Alexa shocked. "Wow, So you're one of those barbarian girls. You look angry," she said, "Did I hit a bulls-eye?" she chuckled darkly. "You're a disgrace to female society. Or from whatever country you came from. Girls should not act barbaric. Or did they not teach you that?" she asked, her face curious. She sighed. "I'm a fool for expecting respect from you. My," she bobbed her head to one side. "You don't even know how to respect another's personal matter..."

Alexa raised her hand and smacked her hard across the cheek, the sound of her palm connecting with the other girl's face, made a resounding crack through out the room. "You can insult me all you want, but don't you dare say I don't respect other people's matters," She replied coldly, "You meddle with lives and only try to get what you want, no matter who you step on!".

Eclair gave Alexa a very sharp look. "Now, be careful, you wouldn't want to mess with someone like me. You don't know what I'm capable of doing," she threatened. "God, don't you have manners? As expected of someone like you, who is so insensitive on whether or not should she should meddle with other people's business, why?" she asked. She glared at Alexa. "As for me getting all I want, don't blame me. It was Tamaki's grandmother who arranged this marriage and not me. So if you have any troubles accepting that, then you should go talk to her. I can ask for a meeting for you if you want."

Alexa shook her head, as she glanced over to Tamaki, wondering what now. "I'm glad, at least for what you consider manners, that I don't appear to have any. Your manners seem to lack one called respect for everyone, regardless of their social status...".

Kyouya, seeing the possible disturbance, snapped his fingers, and some men in black suits appeared. "Kindly escort Miss Eclair out and arrange for a chauffeur to drive her home please," he said with authority. He did not fear her because he too could pull strings. He didn't want the Host club's reputation being tainted by a catfight, or a WWE smack down in common folk language.

"Talk about being indecent and lacking originality." She looked at the men in black suits. "I can escort my way out. Also, please call my driver. And, stay away from me please," she said to them. Eclair turned to Kyouya "I don't care which side you're on, but please don't get in the way," She glared. "If you were watching carefully, it's 'extra' who started it. I didn't even raise my hand but she did. She's the one who lashed out like that; I'm just merely talking. And she's the one who got violent, why should I be the one who should go? I'm only here for Tamaki and you all ganged up on me," she sighed. She walked over to Tamaki and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at Alexa and smiled. She walked over her and whispered in her ear, "It disgusts me to breathe the same air you do.... ". She looked at Alexa, and before she could lash out again she decided to step away. With the words "I'll see you tomorrow, Tamaki..," she's left her sight.

'Who is that girl!!' Alexa thought, her eyes blazing. She usually didn't try hurting people unless they really made her mad. She then came back to herself and glanced around at the club. She paled after she noticed many of the customers backing away or walking out of the room. Bowing her head, she walked over to Kyouya and murmured "I apologize for disturbing your activities today,". She walked out, and went to the gardens, noticing the dark clouds rolling in.

Looking at Kyouya, Renge walked over to him, "You want the photos I took of Haruhi smiling? I'm sure those would be big time sales for the club. Also, if you want more pictures, which will be a lot of cash rolling in, you'll need to help keep Haruhi happy. Anyways, what was that girl's name, the one that slapped Eclair?"

Kyouya smiled," Wonderful! Oh and the girl? I believe her name is Alexa. We'll probably be seeing more of her in the future." He got out his laptop and started arranging for the tapes to be copied and advertising the pictures.

Tamaki stood quiet for a moment. He hadn't expected Eclair to get slapped by Alexa and it had taken him by surprise. He had no doubt in his mind that Eclair would return for him... and how could he face Haruhi after all of this happened?

He perked up when he heard Renge mention pictures of Haruhi. He hurried over to the two and peered over Kyouya's shoulder to watch. Even if he made it look like he had already fully recovered from the event, he was only hiding his worry. "Ah! Kyouya! That picture of Haruhi is very, very good!" he said pointing to one that he liked the best.

Haruhi sighed then proceeded to walk out of the school. Right after she passed the library a clap of thunder sounded throughout the campus. Haruhi jumped then shook it off. 'I need to go home,' was the thought that kept her moving, but one thunder sounded again she ran straight back to the library and hid inside. Breathing hard she tried to find a place to hide and not hear the awful sound.

----------

Alexa ran back in, cursing the weather. "Looks like I'm stuck here for a little while," She noticed some one run into the library but didn't see who. Shaking her head she walked back up the stairs to the Host Club.

----------

Tamaki heard the roar of thunder outside. 'A storm must be close...' he thought, before completely freaking. "A storm!?" he exclaimed. "Where... Where is Haruhi!?"

Tamaki shook Kyouya. "Haruhi doesn't like thunder storms! If she hasn't gone home yet, she may be stuck somewhere all alone! My poor Haruhi! She is probably so scared!" He let go of Kyouya and ran over to Alexa when she entered. "Alexa! Have you seen Haruhi!? Did she go home!?"

"She might have gone into the library-" She replied, "What's wrong?".

Tamaki didn't answer her as he ran out of the host club and towards the library. "Haruhi!" he called when he entered the library. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi set her backpack down on a table, then, as the thunder roared once more, she quickly dashed to the far corner of the room. She sat down, bringing her knees to her face while glancing around nervously. Haruhi raised her head when she thought she heard the blonde's voice, "Sempai?". 'What is he doing here?' she thought jumping as thunder cracked again.

Tamaki heard Haruhi's voice and walked in the direction where he had heard it. He found her hiding in a corner. "Haruhi..." he said softly

She glanced up at him, and when she lightening illuminating the room she runs over to him. She hid her face in the folds of his jacket, too scared to think.

Tamaki put his arms around her. "It's alright, Haruhi." he whispered to her. "Tamaki's here."

She began to relax but did not move her head at all. "Thank you," she murmured into his jacket, her arms sliding to her sides. She turned a little red, and her heart raced a little. This wasn't the first time something like this had happen, so why was she reacting like this? Her face became even redder at the memory at the beach, so she kept her head down so the older boy couldn't see it.

Tamaki's cheeks were touched with a little pink as he smiled down at Haruhi. He could feel her body relax and was glad that she was calming down and wasn't as frightened anymore.

Once she got a hold over her emotions, she stepped back then looked up at him, "So when is Eclair taking you this time?".

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and frowned. "I'm not sure." he answered. Unfortunately, she would come back and it would probably be sometime soon.

She glanced to her feet, shifting her weight, then said quietly, "Its going to be harder to stop her this time...". She felt weird; her emotions were split into two. She felt calm and safe for some reason but also very sad. She also felt like the first time Éclair was here. The first time that she actually believed that she was jealous over the overdramatic host. No, she couldn't possibly be jealous not matter what others may say, and shook her head trying to clear the thoughts in her mind. As the thunder rang once more she clutched him close again.

Tamaki was quiet for a moment as he looked down at Haruhi. His heart was pounding rapidly against his chest while Haruhi pulled close to him again. "Haruhi..."

"Hmm?" She murmured into his chest again, not really wanting to raise her head. Her face had gone red and her brain seemed to be affected by the heat the was radiating off her face

"Haruhi... I..." He tried to force the words out, but they wouldn't come. He still didn't have the courage to say his true feelings to her so directly yet.

"What sempai?" she asked now looking at him, the blush firmly under control. She tilted her head at his strange expression.

Tamaki opened his mouth, but the words refused to come out. "Uh... Oh! Haruhi! The storm sounds like it's calming down now," was what came out instead of the words that he wanted. He put on a goofy smile. 'I can tell her later,' he thought.

Haruhi listened then stepped away from him. Moving towards the window she glanced out side to see what was going on. There were still clouds but the rain slackened.

Hunni burst through the library doors and gave Haruhi a hug. "Haru-chan! Are you ok? Thunderstorms are so scary! Would you like to hold Bun-bun?"

Haruhi blinked as she turned her gaze over to Hunni, "I'm okay now! Thanks anyway Hunni-sempai," she said. She returned the smaller boy's hug and smiled a little at his sweetness.

Haruhi cast a small glance at Tamaki, and then said that she was going home. She was exhausted and was glad that there was no school the next day.

-----------

Kyouya smiled slyly. This would be the perfect situation for the two lovebirds. He set aside the pictures and relaxed in his chair.

Alexa popped up behind Kyouya and looked at the pictures. "What are you going to do with those?" she asked.

"I'll probably sell them for profit," Kyouya answered. He was a little tired and needed to plan for the next Monday

"Oh... I was wondering how you paid for everything," Alexa said, "I think I'll head home, later,". She waved to the dark haired man as she walked out of the room, already wondering how to fix this Eclair problem.

Kyouya packed up his things and got ready to go home. He would plan the theme for Monday later. Now however, he had to worry about-facing his father. His father hadn't been pleased with his "progress in matters of relationships"(a.k.a. dating Haruhi). That would happen when Hades froze over and Tamaki turned gay. Not that Haruhi wasn't nice and all, it was just that he just wasn't interested in her, and now a new development just occurred. The new girl Alexa had caught his eye and he was getting the feeling that he was falling for her slowly but surely. Soon his duties for the club may be lowered on his priorities to make room for her. While contemplating this, he made his way down the stairs like a prisoner awaiting his execution.

--------

Kaoru looked at his pocket watch and looked outside at the looming storm. He wished that his dear twin would hurry up because this was not ideal limo weather. He sat on a staircase and felt so alone.

Hikaru and Nekozawa appeared in front of Kaoru and both teamed up giving him a hug.

Kaoru was in utter shock. "W-what are you two doing?" he gasped.

"You looked lonely," replied Nekozawa with a creepy smile

"Yeah, so let's go home now... all three of us," said Hikaru with a smile.

-------

Eclair looked outside the mansion. The clouds are clearing away now, and she seemed pleased about it. She did nothing but talk about business ever since she stepped out of Ouran. She frowned. This is no fun she thought. 'Ah! I know' a playful smile appearing on her lips. She picked up her phone and made arrangements. I guess it's about time I join the fun... she thought and smiled one of her classic evil smiles

A/N: Soooo was it any good? Any way soory for the delay but life got in the way for a little while. So please review and sorry for all the OOCness that might be occurring.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! Here's the next chapter, and its got a little more drama in it, but with Eclair how could we not have drama. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

Disclaimer: Ugh... my sarcasm just isn't working right now, so I'll just say I don't own OHSHC

--------

"This should be the right place," Alexa murmured glancing at a slip of paper then at the large building. She climbed the outer wall then snuck into the house. 'Whoa this place is huge compared to home!' she thought, her mouth agape. She slowly tried to find her targets room but was not having much luck.

-------

Kyouya was peacefully in dreamland with his trillion yen dancing around him. He smirked in his sleep. His room was on the first floor away from the rising sun. His room was full of dark furniture. It was clean and almost depressingly dim.

As Alexa grew tired of searching she finally stumbled across it. Glancing inside she was surprised to see the shadow king's dark room. She quietly stepped in and shut the door with out making a sound. 'He actually looks kind of sweet when he's asleep,' she thought as she stood next to his bed a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. "Oi, wake up," she whispered, poking him.

Just as he was reaching for 10000 yen, Kyouya was snapped back to reality. He glared at Alexa, not even recognizing her, and mumbled something about 5 more minutes. He pulled his pillow over his head and tried to return to dreamland.

Alexa sighed then gently tugged the pillow away. "C'mon I need your help!" She whispered.

Kyouya mumbled," What could be so important that you must wake me at sunrise?" He valued his Sunday mornings, almost as much as he valued moneymaking. He tumbled out of bed. 'For you though, I'll make an exception,' he thought smiling a goofy grin, 'Now, I need some espresso and rum.'

Alexa blinked holding the pillow stunned at the weird expression on his face. Shrugging, she dropped the pillow and backed up, staying only to make sure he didn't go back to bed.

Kyouya's face returned to its normal expression or lack thereof. He walked towards the door saying, "Let's get something to eat first. Then you can tell me what's so important."

"Okay," She responded stepping up behind him.

Kyouya reached the kitchen and asked the cook to make miso soup, steamed rice, and natto. She got right to cooking. Meanwhile, Kyouya led Alexa to the dining room. "So...dare I ask how you got in?" He asked with a smirk, expecting the method to be semi-illegal.

Alexa nervously chuckled as she muttered, "Oh over the fence, and through the back,". She continued to chuckle nervously as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

Kyouya nodded," Next time you can come through the front door. I'll be sure to up security in the back, and you will be allowed in whenever you so choose." Some servants came with the food. He nodded his thanks and waved them off. "Bon appetite!" he added. He paused, snapped for a servant, and asked Alexa," What would you like to drink?"

Alexa blinked in surprise for a few moments then quickly replied, "Water, please.". She glanced down at the spread in front of her; quite surprised at the way she was getting treated. She then politely began to eat, not sure of the foreign food in front of her, and also said a quiet "thank you" to him.

"Two waters please," Kyouya said. When the servant left, he added," I'm not sure how familiar you are with traditional Japanese food. If you'd like, I can get something else for you. Perhaps pancakes?"

"No this is fine! I'm just trying to understand you," She said bluntly, "You are being a lot nicer than I expected you to be,". She turned a little red at her statements, knowing that she sounded a little rude.

Kyouya smirked at Alexa's comment. Apparently she was catching on, and in time she would eventually figure out that he had feelings for her. He quietly ate for the remainder of the meal.

"I guess you want to hear the reason for sneaking into your house huh?" Alexa asked after she finished her meal.

Kyouya nodded. "Indeed I would like a very detailed explanation," he replied with a slight grimace.

Alexa took a sip from her glass than began explaining herself.

---------

Eclair lifted her cell phone from her bag. It's been another day of work but there are still things that should be done. She called her assistant. "Cancel all my meetings for today." then hung up. She answered it. "Yes, now is the right time," she said in a low demanding voice. "Make sure its Ootori Kyouya." with that, she ended the call. "To Tamaki's," she demanded to the driver.

------------

Tamaki sat up slowly, his eyes opening only slightly for the first few moments after waking up. He glanced around his large room sleepily before his eyes opened completely. He hopped out of bed and ran around frantically, getting ready to go to school. He ran down the several flights of stairs to the front entrance of his mansion, with Antoinette trailing along behind him, only to be stopped at the bottom step.

"There is no school today, as you have seemed to have forgotten again, shishou." He stopped in his tracks and glanced over at the old woman, before storming back up the stairs. "AAAHAAA!!" "Woof!" barked Antoinette as she ran after the blonde.

Tamaki walked back down the many flights of stairs after he had gotten out of his school uniform and into something casual.

Antoinette barked at Tamaki and wagged her tail. "You want to go for a walk? Huh? Do you, girl?" The dog barked in response. "Come on!" said Tamaki in an excited voice. He ran out of the house with the dog running at his heels. The chauffeur was waiting outside, with the knowledge that this was a day off for Tamaki and he wanted to take Antoinette around town; maybe even visit Kyouya. This was Tamaki's idea of a "walk". The chauffeur opened the door for them and Tamaki entered the limo after Antoinette had hopped in. "To Kyouya's!" said Tamaki, pointing ahead of him.

-----------

The car stopped at the front house of the Suoh mansion. Eclair walked up the steps while the servants open the door for her. The old lady welcomed her. "I'm here for Tamaki," she said. "I'm afraid you just missed him my lady," the old lady replied back. She felt a little irritated, considering how much time the trip to his house took. "I'd like some tea, please," she said to the old lady as she walked over the garden to sit down. She picked up her phone and called Tamaki.

-----------

"We are going to see Kyouya!" "Woof!" "We are going to see Kyouya!" "Woof!" It was surprising that Tamaki was able to here his phone ring over the noise that him and Antoinette were making. Tamaki pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Tamaki," Eclair said softly, despite her irritation. "Where are you right now?" She took a sip of the tea the servant gave her a minute ago and waited for his answer.

Tamaki's smile faded. "Uh... Kyouya's." he answered quickly. "I'm at Kyouya's. I guess I'll be seeing you there, Eclair?" He didn't wait for an answer as he said goodbye and hung up on her. Antoinette looked at him with her head titled to one side; floppy ears held up in a confused puppy dog look. "Change of plan! To Haruhi's!" yelled Tamaki.

------------

Eclair didn't want to believe it. He hung up on her. In addition to her irritation. "That was rude," she said as she put the cup of tea down the table. wondered if coming over the Ootori's is a good idea. Probably not she thought. Especially if she wants him kidnapped. But since Ootori Kyouya is at home, it would be foolish to kidnap him there, the plan should lay low for a while. 'Since Tamaki's with Ootori Kyouya, then he won't be with that commoner!' she thought and seemed pleased about it. "I guess it's a good time to pay her a visit," she said as she sipped one last drop of tea.

-------

Haruhi was out buying food for the house, since her dad was once again busy at work. She walked up and down the aisles looking for all the things on her list. She sighed as she walked out of the store, "Guess I better go home and clean up," she muttered, turning towards that direction. As soon as she got to her home she began setting down her bags then quickly fished out a cup of instant noodles. Tossing the cup into the microwave she returned to her bags and began to put things away.

Meanwhile Tamaki's limo turned around and drove off towards the "commoner" side of town. When it had arrived at Haruhi's apartments, Tamaki and Antoinette hopped out of the limo after the chauffeur opened the door. He then ran up to Haruhi's apartment and knocked.

Haruhi heard the knock right when she sat down, and went over to open the door. "Sempai? Why are you here?" she asked stepping into the doorway.

"Can I hide here, just for a little bit?" asked Tamaki. "I really don't mean to intrude, but please, Haruhi! For father!" Antoinette whined along with Tamaki.

She only shook her head, but moved out of the way so he could enter. "Why are you hiding?" she asked closing the door and latching it after they were both indoors.

Tamaki looked at her with a terrified look. "Eclair." he answered.

Haruhi mentally frowned at the name, but turned her head back to her meal. "Won't she follow you here?" she asked unemotionally. Tamaki didn't reply, as he curled himself up behind a wall away from the front door.

---------

Eclair looked up and covered her eyes from the sun. So, this is the fox's cave, she thought as she looked at it above and below. So small, she added. It was not easy searching for Haruhi's place even though she got the address from a reliable source, first, it was not big, and second, it's connected with other houses as well. Almost crowded with the streets being narrow that she felt as if it was compressed to fit in. She went up, and had her driver knock for her.

Growling Haruhi got up once more and opened the door, only to slam it in the face of Eclair and her driver. "Sempai hide!" She whispered urgently.

Eclair's jaw dropped. How can people be so rude? she thought. Don't they have manners? She decided to knock once again. "Fujioka-san," she called out. "Please refrain from being rude, I'm here just to talk, and nothing else."

Haruhi only groaned as she opened the door once more, but she stepped out trying to keep Tamaki's wish in hiding from her. "So what did you need?" she asked politely.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Eclair asked. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk here while standing. First, there is no privacy, and last, won't it be uncomfortable?" She frowned. "Oh, and tea would be very nice," she added.

"Sorry, my father works most of the day, and I haven't had time to clean up," Haruhi quickly lied, locking the door behind her, "Why don't we go to a shop nearby, I can pay for it,".

"Oh, I see," she said. "Can we go to a restaurant instead?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. 'A nearby shop' doesn't have a very good ring to it, she thought, keeping her eyebrows from creasing. She walked down to the car and waited for Haruhi to get in. "You heard what I said," she told the driver.

"What ever you think is best," Haruhi replied letting her lead the way.

The driver opened the door and Eclair walked out to a fancy French cuisine restaurant. She asked for a table for two and ordered white wine. "What will you have?" she asked Haruhi.

"Green tea," Haruhi replied, glancing at the menu.

"I'll pay, so you don't have to worry about the bill," she said. "Anyway, I want to ask you something," Eclair said pursing her lips. She sighed and continued. "Do you like Tamaki?" She sipped wine as she was waiting for Haruhi's answer. "Surely, you've expected that question before."

Haruhi almost choked on her drink when she heard that question, "What do you mean by that?" she asked as her mind scrambled to regain normal function.

"The words speak for themselves," she replied calmly. "What do you think of Tamaki?"

"What do I think of him..." Haruhi repeated, trailing off at the end, "He's an annoying idiot sometimes, but also can be cu-,". She cut herself off as her mind caught up with her mouth, and realized she was about to say something that she normally didn't think of when she saw Tamaki. 'Cute? When did I ever...?' she thought, turning pale. Suddenly she began to recall her train of thought from yesterday, changing her complexion from pale white to bright pink the finally to a dark scarlet. "Umm... Sorry Eclair I need to go..." she said getting up and running out.

"Eh, Why run out?" Eclair called to her. 'I didn't scare her, did I?' Eclair thought, extremely confused by Haruhi's sudden changes in mood. She only wanted an honest answer from the girl. She rolled her eyes in irritation. When she's mean to the girl, she runs. When she's being nice and all, she ran. She made her driver ran after her. "Talk?" she called out to Haruhi.

Haruhi glanced back, her mind in complete turmoil. "About what?" she asked rubbing her arm nervously.

"About being... err... friends," Eclair replied. "That is, if you don't have special feelings for Tamaki."

Again Haruhi's brain went into chaos at the thought of feelings for Tamaki, "I don't know. You seem like you could be a nice person Eclair, but I've always respected Tamaki-senpai and want him to be happy, and since you are trying to drag him into something he doesn't want, I don't think we could be friends". She felt her heart racing as she clenched her fist, a strange feeling in her gut.

"It's not like I have a say in this," Eclair lied. She can always have her father remove the arrangement whenever she wants, but she's having way too much fun, so there's no way she'd just give up. "Both of us were just puppets in this act. It is a political arranged marriage approved by Tamaki's grandmother and my parents." She faked a sigh. "I just want to get this over smoothly. Pleases consider my feelings. I don't want to live with a stranger all my life, so I'm trying to get to know Tamaki," she said dramatically with tears forming in her eyes. "But everyone seems to be against me. Try to put yourself in my position, and then, you'll probably understand."

"I don't know, because if I were in your position, I still would not force some one to do something they didn't want to," Haruhi said, sending her a cold look.

She waved a silent goodbye, and began her trek back to her home. Haruhi's mind was sorting through memories and emotions. 'What are my feelings towards him?' she thought. Her mind soon replayed Renge's statement to Eclair the previous day, and soon her face flushed as her heart quickened. 'No that's not possible! He's annoying and childish!' she thought furiously, quickening her pace, but her mind soon had images of the time he had rescued her and comforted her streaming in front of her mind. Sighing she finally reached her apartment and entered, collapsing in her chair as her mind continued to debate her feelings.

Eclair stood there for a few more seconds after Haruhi had left. She was mad. Forget the irritation. Now, she was infuriated. Not only that her plans for today failed, she hasn't seen Tamaki at all, and failed to completely manipulate her rival and enemy in her mission to secure her marriage to Tamaki. She attempted to calm herself and forget about the failures she had achieved today and walked to the car, made a phone call, and head to the office for the late meetings.

--------

Tamaki jumped slightly when Haruhi told him to hide. He looked around quickly and attempted to find a place to hide, but he tripped and lay on the floor for a moment while Antoinette licked his face.

He pushed himself into a sitting position when he heard Haruhi leave the apartment. "Haruhi?" he asked, but received no answer.

Tamaki walked over to the apartment door and peeked his head out. "Haruhi's gone." he said, even though it took him the longest time to realize it. "Where did my precious daughter go!?" Tamaki looked back and forth frantically. "I must tell Kyouya that my daughter has gone missing!" He ran off to where he had left the limo, glad to see it was still there, and told the chauffeur to hurry to Kyouya's house.

----------

"So basically I need to know more about this Eclair person, and I also need your help with a personal matter since it may help you and a friend of yours," Alexa said her face solemn, "You may not think that what I have just explained to you are important reasons to wake some one early on a weekend, but I really _really_ need your help on this, and unfortunately I do have other business to attend while I'm in the country,". She then stood up, and walked over to him, growing a bit nervous about his response.

Tamaki arrived at Kyouya's home and knocked on the front door. The minute the butler let him in; he was looking around the large place for Kyouya. "Kyouya!" he called. "Kyouya! It's an emergency!" Antoinette went in a different direction and quickly found Kyouya and Alexa. She barked and Tamaki followed it to where Kyouya and Alexa were. "Ah! Kyou..." He was knocked over by Antoinette, who started smothering him with little doggy kisses. "Yes! Yes, Antoinette! Good job! You found him!" He sat up when Antoinette went over to Alexa. "Kyouya!" whined Tamaki, changing moods almost instantly. "Haruhi vanished!"

Kyouya was a little shocked with Tamaki's sudden outburst and appearance. He held his hand up to silence Tamaki and looked at Alexa to continue what she was saying.

"I think his problem is a bit more important than mine," Alexa told him, backing away from the blonde, "As I said earlier I do have other things to attend to. Good day.". She began to walk out after that, but stopped just short of the entrance finally understanding what the boy had said. Shaking her she walked out and made her way into town.

"Kyouya! Please help me find my precious daughter!" begged Tamaki.

Kyouya sighed, whipped out his cell phone, and spoke into it," James, please assemble the team and have them look for Miss Haruhi." He put away his phone, waited about two minutes, and answered his phone. After listening to it, he looked at Tamaki annoyed and said bitterly, "She's at her apartment. Just put a tracking device on her next time."

"She's... at home?" asked Tamaki, feeling like a complete idiot. He drifted over to a corner of the room and sat with his back facing Kyouya. He poked at the wall of his "emo corner".

Kyouya sighed, "What is it, Tamaki?" He had no time to deal with a pouting friend. He had to plan the next theme. "By the way we put out our kotatsu already," he added hoping to lift Tamaki's mood.

"Kotatsu?" asked Tamaki, turning his face towards Kyouya. His eyes brightened and he jumped up from his corner. "Ah! Kyouya! You put out the kotatsu already!? Brava! Kyouya! Mon ami!" He jumped up and down before running off to the cozy little table that he enjoyed so.

Kyouya sighed, waved for a servant to pick up the half-eaten food, and followed Tamaki. "Why not call her if you are so worried about her," he suggested, "After that you could help me pick a theme for tomorrow."

"Call her?" asked Tamaki. He hadn't even thought of that. "What a brilliant idea! I will call her and then..." He stopped what he was saying to wonder what he should say when he called Haruhi. He glanced over at Kyouya from where he was, huddled up close to the table with the heated blanket pulled up to his neck. "Ah... and we must think of a theme for the club... So much work to do!"

"Welcome to my world," Kyouya said under his breath. He handed Tamaki a cell phone that was dialing Haruhi's number.

Haruhi sat up at the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly got up and answered it with a quick "Hello?".

Tamaki took the phone and put it to his ear. He waited for Haruhi's voice before saying, or more yelling, "Haruhi! You're all right! You are at home and you did not get kidnapped by secret agents or anything!?"

Haruhi turned crimson at his voice, and her turmoil returned, she tried to calm herself down and replied with "I'm fine sempai, and why are you talking about secret agents?".

Kyouya quickly grabbed the phone from Tamaki and spoke to Haruhi, "Please ignore him. He was just calling to see that you got home safely. He wanted to know if you wanted to go get tea with us and discuss the theme for tomorrow. Didn't you, Tamaki?" At that, he returned the phone to Tamaki and smirked. Speeding along the relationship and planning the theme in one sitting is what he called being productive.

Haruhi's mind went blank for a second then managed to respond with a, "Okay, where?". She decided the best way to figure out what on earth was going on with her was to face the source, which seemed to be Tamaki

"Huh? When did I-" He couldn't finish what he had been asking Kyouya when the phone was handed back to him. "Uh... the commoner cafe near your house, I mean, commoner shack... wait... what was that called again?" He put a hand to his forehead for a moment! "Aha! Ow!" ((Smacked himself in the forehead on accident.)) "The commoner cafe by your apartment."

Haruhi chuckled a little at him, "When can you get there?". She glanced at the clock near her then over to the cafe across the street.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch and signaled 10 to Tamaki. Kyouya snapped and an attendant came. Kyouya whispered to him," Get us some commoner clothes." The servant bowed and left.

"Ten." answered Tamaki after looking over at Kyouya's gesture. "Is ten alright for you, Haruhi?"

"Yes; Anything else sempai?" she asked mentally figuring out what she would need to bring.

Soon the servant returned to Kyouya's side with clothes. The clothes for Tamaki were as follows: a black bandana, baggy dark jeans, a long red shirt with a picture of a pink care bear, and black boots. The clothes for Kyouya were a biker jacket, parachute pants with chains, a tight black Dir En Grey shirt, and rainbow checkered sneakers. The servant promptly left after delivering the clothes and Kyouya waited for Tamaki to get off the phone.

"No. That's all!" said Tamaki cheerfully before handing the phone back to Kyouya. He caught sight of the clothes and stood up. "Oh! Commoner clothes!" he exclaimed happily. "We get to wear these today?"

Kyouya nodded and said," Try to not be too jovial in these clothes. Commoners who wear them are a bit rough and offensive. If anyone asks, say we're cousins because our 'persons' don't normally hang out. You see I've done my research on commoners' ways. Let's try to get changed quickly. I allotted just enough time for getting ready." With that, Kyouya went to get changed leaving Tamaki in silence

--------

Eclair glanced at the clock. She was bored, again. The prime minister of Japan is still not finish with his last speech for the day, and she's getting tired. She had an idea. She looked at one of her bodyguards and it quickly went over to her. "I want you to have even the littlest information about the people that surrounds Tamaki in the host club," she said. "Especially that wretched brat who slapped me. Have it ready for me by tomorrow." It nodded quickly and went to a place to call. 'I think it's about time for some payback,' she thought.

Said wretched brat happened to be sitting in a cafe not to far from Kyouya's house, using a laptop to try and research a few things. 'I wonder what that was all about,' she thought recalling what was happened at Kyouya's house.

Eclair entered the cafe. Her bodyguard pointed on who she was searching for and saw the girl's familiar back. One of her eyebrows lifted up, and she walked over to see what the girl was up to. 'It' was so busy doing some research that 'it' hasn't even noticed that she was there. She looked at what the girl was doing and stifled a mock laughter, loudly enough that it turned it's back to face her. "Hello," she started. "I-n-u-san."

Alexa stiffened when she heard the familiar voice. 'There went my good mood' she thought angrily. "Greetings, draconis," Alexa replied in a sweet, innocent voice.

Eclair smiled amused. "Ha! 'Greetings' she said," she laughed mockingly. "What are you? Some kind of alien?" she walked over to a vacant seat on Alexa's table and sat. "I actually wouldn't be surprised if you really are… I mean, you look like one," she said as she looked at Alexa, still amused. "And based on what you've shown me in the past, I wouldn't doubt it, violent, barbaric, and what? ...Nosy?" she said as her mouth twisted in one corner mockingly.

Alexa gritted her teeth, 'I'll show you barbaric' was the thought that ran through her mind. "So what does Miss almighty want from little old me?" She continued in her honeyed voice, "Don't you have better things to do, maybe like kidnapping innocent people? Or is toying with people as if they were your puppets, more your idea of fun?". She really didn't like this girl and she wanted her gone before Eclair ended up with a black eye.

Eclair frowned, but recovered. "Hmmn, maybe," she said. "Why? Jealous?" she smiled sweetly with mockery. "Aww, poor little missy wants to toy with people too, huh? I do agree, it's fun." She looked at Alexa. It looked like the girl is losing her patience. "What now? Are you going to resort to violence again? Wow," she rolled her eyes. "Can't you do anything decent?" she laughed. "It figures, but maybe you are right with having to do better things..." She faked a 'thinking' look. "Oh yeah, I still haven't picked my bridal gown!" she said and smiled tauntingly at Alexa.

"I'm here to resolve certain matters involving a friend of my family, not to deal with an obnoxious bug like you," Alexa remarked, leaning back and smiling, "So in a way, yes some one has asked me to stay, and about proof lets just say I have many contacts,".

"Ah, I see," Eclair said simply. "But then again, you only have words. No proof. Who knows if you're lying just to make yourself needed? To spread your venomous influence to other people?" She shifted to her right and looked at her bodyguard. It nodded. "Oh yeah, have you heard?" she asked in a sweet mocking voice. "Your dad just went bankrupt. It was tough to bring him down but it was a challenge for me, and somehow, I won." She said as her blue eyes flipped tauntingly at Alexa.

Alexa merely chuckled, then raised her eyes up to the French girl. "Oh I do not have just words; My proof is physical but it is in a safe place away from you. And on the note of my Father's company," She remarked as she stood up and made her way over to the girl, "He no longer affects my life when it comes to money. I have been managing my own finances on my own for quite some time now. Oh and if you think you can ruin me, I think you should research me a bit more.". She then smirked down at the girl in front of her, as if she was saying is that all you can do.

Eclair laughed. "Good, as expected," she said. "You're underestimating my research Miss Crus, those words just now, were lies." She met Alexa's gaze with mock and laughter. "I really doubt you'd fall for them, but you did. You're answer just showed me that you did," she smiled. "You're really amusing. Don't you know that?"

Alexa faltered then her eyes renewed her glare at the girl, and regained her calm. "I guess you are more intelligent than I thought you were,". She sat back down and then asked her, "Now are you done playing with me or are you still playing an obnoxious fly?".

"Now that you mention it, I guess it's about time for me to leave," she said smiling satisfactorily. "I have a meeting with Tamaki's grandmother regarding the whereabouts of his mom," she stood up and looked at Alexa. "Do keep a secret for me, don't tell Tamaki that," she said sarcastically and walked at the bodyguard at the door. "You'll see me again Inu-san, that's for sure," was what she said as a goodbye then left towards the waiting car.

"Annoying witch," she muttered darkly packing up her own stuff and leaving the cafe. 'Too bad, I really liked this place,' she thought realizing that she was going to have to find a new place to hide out in now.

-----------

Eclair said her goodbye to Tamaki's grandmother and went to her car. They talked all about the wedding plans and the details are all filled in. The only thing to do now was to talk to Tamaki about it. Sizes and colors are important for the motifs and themes. She called on to her bodyguard and asked to locate Tamaki's whereabouts right now. 'Well, if he's still on Ootori Kyouya's house, then I guess it can't be helped that I have to go there,' she thought. She was excited for the big wedding and is so looking forward to it that she wants to talk to Tamaki as soon as possible. .

Eclair nodded as her bodyguard finished whispering about Tamaki's whereabouts. It seems that they're still at Kyouya's house. "As soon as he's out of the house, report it immediately to me," she said and dismissed it.

------

Kyouya returned fully dressed. He had messed up and spiked his hair. He impatiently sighed at Tamaki, "Are you going to get dressed or do you need help?"

Tamaki looked up at Kyouya after breaking from his short daze. "Oh. Right." he replied before going to get dressed. When he came back, he had finally noticed Kyouya's hair. "Kyouya? Why is your hair like that?" asked Tamaki.

Kyouya explained coolly, "It's part of my outfit. I don't want to stick out. Let's get a move on; there's a car disguised as a taxi outside. Before we leave though, let's practice what you say in public quickly." He went over slang and Ebonics with Tamaki as he led him to the car.

Tamaki followed Kyouya to the "taxi" while still practicing the slang that Kyouya had just told him. He was smiling brightly, excited about pretending to be a commoner.

---------

Haruhi glanced up at the clock and decided to go to the Cafe. She quickly locked her apartment and ran across the street, then found a small booth for them. She sat down and began to wait for the other two, while she struggled to not think about the conversation she had earlier with the French girl.

---------

Getting impatient from not hearing any news, Eclair took her phone out and called someone. "Get me all the others' exact location right now," she demanded. "Make sure that I won't get any interruptions during my talk with Tamaki." With that, she shut the phone off.

A few minutes later, Eclair's ears perked up at the sound of news. The bodyguard just told her that Tamaki's with Kyouya but they're out of the house. She gave the bodyguard the instructions to continue until they've, Tamaki and Kyouya, reached their destination. She hurried to her car. Another one of her bodyguard gave the instructions to the driver and will continue to do so by contact.

Hearing that the two had arrived in their destination, Eclair was pleased. She couldn't wait to get there herself. She then told her driver to hurry up.

----------

Kyouya told the driver where to go and in no time, they were there. Kyouya dragged Tamaki out of the car and looked for Haruhi through the window. He spotted her and turned to Tamaki saying, "You go first. Don't speak to the commoners if you don't have to. I'll follow in a few minutes. Haruhi is in the booth in the right corner. Go!" With that, he gave gangsta-posing friend a push to the door.

"Right." said Tamaki. He walked towards Haruhi after Kyouya sent him on his way. "Yo, babe." said Tamaki, trying out what Kyouya had taught him, but having no idea about what he was saying. "What's up, dog? How's it hangin'? Ya get me?"

After a few seconds, Kyouya entered the cafe looking depressed. Predicting Haruhi's confusion, Kyouya said quietly to her, "We didn't want to draw too much attention, so we wore commoner clothes." He sat across from Haruhi but had Tamaki purposefully sit next to Haruhi.

Haruhi just glanced at the blonde in pure confusion but then after Kyouya whispered the explanation she relaxed a little. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Haruhi asked scooting over when Tamaki sat down next to her.

"We wanted to discuss tomorrow's theme for the host club with you." answered Tamaki, smiling.

"What about it?" she asked, glancing over to Tamaki, but regretted it as a red flush swam over her cheeks, as her conversation with Eclair that morning flooded her brain.

Tamaki's smiling face melted into one of worry when he noticed Haruhi's cheeks flush slightly. "Haruhi? Are you alright?" he asked as he reached a hand up to her forehead to see if she had a fever.

Haruhi whipped her head away from Tamaki, and muttered a quick, "I'm fine,". 'What is wrong with me?? I can't like him right? He's childish and overdramatic! But...' her thoughts went down memory lane once more, appearing spaced out to the outside world.

"I wasn't sure of what the theme should be. One idea was The Producers," Kyouya explained noting how clueless Tamaki was at how Haruhi was clearly blushing not running a fever. 'Why must I play matchmaker? This is going to be tough,' he thought.

Meanwhile Alexa walked through the streets, completely bored. She finally spotted a new cafe on the street corner, and then chuckled when she spotted three familiar faces sitting in it. She chuckled at the dark-haired boy's problem, and decided to keep an eye out for the annoying French girl, as well as any opportunity to help Kyouya. She entered the café and sat away from the trio but was close enough to hear their conversation.

"The Producers?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

Tamaki was a little confused by Haruhi's action, but she said she was fine and decided to just let her be... for now. "Yes! The Producers! What a great idea!" said Tamaki, as if he knew exactly what Kyouya was talking about. A few seconds later, his face was masked in confusion. "And that is?

Haruhi began chuckling at him, "You've never seen the Producers? Its a movie about two men that are Broadway producers and try to get rich by making their play flop,".

"Ah." said Tamaki. "That's what it is." He smiled. "It does sound nice, but what about the ladies? It would be nice to have something that would be very, very enjoyable to them." Tamaki closed his eyes and had a look that made it look as if he was deep in thought when, in reality, there was not a single thing in his mind at the moment.

"I need to go to the rest room; I'll be right back," Haruhi excused herself and managed to quickly squeeze by Tamaki. She ran into the bathroom and stared into the mirror, whispering softly, "I think I really do like him,".

-------

The car screeched to a stop. She made her bodyguards stay outside and got out of the car. Eclair then went inside the commoner's cafe and stopped to look for Tamaki. All of the commoners' eyes were at her dark red dress. She made an irritated and disgusted face. Then, she quickly spotted Tamaki, walked over and sat on Haruhi's seat. She smiled. "Tamaki, I've been looking for you," she said to him. Not really minding the other guy who's there.

'O great,' Alexa thought spotting the brat's entrance. "O lookie here; Hi Kyouya, Tamaki, and... what's your name again? Eveil?" Alexa said when she reached the group, "Oh Tamaki I think some body needed to talk to you up front,".

"Hello, Eclair..." said Tamaki when she sat down beside him. When Alexa came by and told him someone wanted to talk to him, he stood eagerly. "Then I shouldn't keep them waiting." said Tamaki before bowing his head to Eclair. "Please excuse me."

"Ah, Wait!" Eclair stood up and grabbed Tamaki's arm. "I'll go with you. I can, can't I?," she said looking at him with sharp eyes. "Wouldn't it be nice if you were to let them meet your fiancée?" she smiled and let Tamaki lead the way. She looked at Alexa and said, "It's Eclair. I don't mind if you don't remember it. I mean, you're brain is probably too small to remember such superior names. Ah! Or a short-term memory perhaps, Inu-san?"

Alexa growled under her breathe while clenching her fist ready to give the girl a black eye, "I wouldn't be one to talk, you seem to lack the ability of acting like a decent human being," she snapped as Haruhi exited the bathroom.

"Eclair?" Haruhi muttered, eyes widening then darkening.

Eclair faked a surprised face. "It surprised me that you can actually say something smart," she mockingly smiled at Alexa. "Taking into consideration that small brain of yours. See, if I don't have the ability of acting decent, then have you ever thought of what that would make you? Something lower than dirt perhaps?" Her eyebrows creasing, her blue eyes sharp. She then noticed Haruhi with dark eyes. "Now, now, don't be jealous fox-san. I'll bring him back," she said teasingly to Haruhi. "Although I'm not sure that you should be surprised to see us together. It's natural."

Alexa stepped in front of Haruhi blocking her from Eclair, "Hmmm... last time I checked you like to blackmail, degrade, instigate fights with others, and manipulate people. Compared to you, I'm a saint," Alexa drawled, "Now unless you want your eye to match your black heart, I'd back off!".

"Ah, here we go again," Eclair rolled her blue eyes. "All talk, oh yeah, I heard you trespassed. How was it?" She smiled calmly, but her eyes suggested possible threat. She's not the one who loses her temper in situations like this. "So, trying to make yourself look good, eh?" she asked. She shrugged. "And now," she sighed dramatically, "Trying, desperately, to make a scene. Anyway, It's probably better if you're the one to back off. Why? You don't have a right."

"What do I have to gain by making myself look good? Newsflash brat, I don't have the same conniving nature like you!" She snapped controlling the urge to make good on her threat, "Oh and this is for the comment about my father earlier," She took a bottle of water out of her laptop bag and pours it over Eclair's head, "That should help cool off your overheated brain with all the hard work it took for it to make those insults."

Eclair frowned. 'How dare this brat,' she thought. She called her bodyguard to prepare her dresser and hairstylist as soon as possible. She then turned to Alexa. "Ah, such a mess. Are you happy now? Ms. little good-for-nothing?" She saw the laptop bag with an open side that reveals a little of Alexa's laptop. She smiled and said, "This is the return from your favor," she then grabbed the water from the other table and poured it in. Leaving the laptop soaked. She emptied it and smiled. "I hope you have your files copied to somewhere else." She then turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki, you've seen what that indecent girl did. So I'm wet and wouldn't be able to go with you," she said gently putting her arms around his neck. She chuckled as she thought of Haruhi. "I thought I told you to keep your dogs with collars, didn't I?" She said, her face inches away from him. "Now, I must get going," she said, gently untying her grasp. She walked to the door and stopped for a minute. She turned her head to Alexa and smiled. "Oh, and maybe you should cool off yours, because my brain doesn't need hard work," she chuckled. "It just comes." she then walked to the car and got in.

Alexa blinked then busted out laughing. After a few moments, she collected herself and pulled out the wet laptop. 'At least father was smart enough to give me a portable back up drive,' she thought puling out the small drive in a side pocket of the bag, before the water reached it,"Well at least she's gone now, right?" she asked turning around to face the group.

"I have an idea for a theme," Haruhi suddenly remarked, eager to change the mood, "We could do a Christmas Carol,".

Tamaki was slightly shocked at what had just happened. Alexa had poured water on Eclair's head and Eclair had been clinging to him moments ago, but what really had him puzzled was what she had said. 'Fiancé?' He couldn't recall him proposing to her.

Finally, he turned his attention to Haruhi and Kyouya again. "A Christmas Carol? That does sound entertaining."

"Not as entertaining as a catfight, though that would decrease clients if it was encouraged. A Christmas Carol would work out. Now, Tamaki, you and I shall get the costumes ready. Haruhi, lie low. We don't want you getting scratched up in that mess. Alexa, I suggest chocolate for éclairs next time," Kyouya commented, "Let's eat something before we depart."

Alexa chuckled darkly at the idea of Eclair covered in chocolate and cursing every one she met, as she plopped down in the seat next to Kyouya making Haruhi sit next to Tamaki again.

Haruhi sat down once more but still kept her distance from the blonde.

The waiter finally came and took their orders. After he left, Kyouya asked Haruhi, "What did you have in mind for parts/roles in A Christmas Carol?".

"Well, no offense, I thought you could be Scrooge," this statement caused Alexa to snicker silently, but Haruhi continued, "But I don't know about the ghosts,".

Tamaki laughed at the role that Haruhi felt Kyouya should play, finally back to normal after the visit from Eclair. "Actually, that's pretty close to you, Kyouya!" joked Tamaki.

"I also don't know who I should be," Haruhi said hoping she didn't offend the shadow king.

"I know!! You should be Cratchit," Alexa smiled continuing to hide her chuckles, "And Tamaki should be the Ghost of Christmas Past!".

"The ghost of Christmas past..." repeated Tamaki before smiling. "It's a nice idea."

Haruhi smiled at him, happy that he liked the idea for a theme that she had come up with herself. 'This is actually kind of fun,' she thought taking a bite of her food.

Alexa was enjoying the mood but was not happy at the lack of progress the two were making. Frowning, she turned to Kyouya and whispered in his ear so the other two couldn't hear her, "What do you say about giving these two some alone time?".

Kyouya nodded and whispered back, "I'll go to the bathroom and call you from there. Ready...Go." With that Kyouya smiled and politely said, "Excuse me." Once in the bathroom, he called Alexa's phone.

"Hello? Oh hi" Alexa answered putting a fake smile on her face, "You want me to meet you where?". She had no idea what the dark haired boy had planned to do for his escape but she mouthed to the other two that she had to go, and quickly made her way out, wet bag in tow.

Tamaki watched as Kyouya, then Alexa, left. He wondered where they were off to before suddenly noticing that they had left him all alone... with Haruhi. He only noticed that and not the fact that they had just walked off, one after the other, which might arouse suspicion in others.

Haruhi felt a bit uncomfortable, and tried her best to hide it but unfortunately was not succeeding. She glanced over at the blonde then back at the table.

"Are you sure you are feeling all right?" asked Tamaki, confused by why she was looking down and why she looked the way she did.

"Yeah, of course!" Haruhi responded, trying to calm herself down.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi with an even more confused look.

--------

A/n: When we originally started this we were around Christmas so we went with christmassy themes. Please review and let me know how we did! Please and Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again! I guess the story might be gaining popularity, but anyway there will be some rather cheesy love elements in this chapter. Then again when aren't there in the regular Host Club, at least in my opinion. And Ranka will show up too! So like I said earlier this is all adapted from a roleplay I run with a few friends and we all would like to hear your opinion on our takes of the characters so please give a review! At least I think I mentioned it earlier...

Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club. Its sad for me but its true...

Kyouya snuck out of the bathroom by way of window and walked down the street to meet up with Alexa. "What did you have in mind for after leaving those two?" He was curious because of his sudden abandoning the lovebirds.

"I don't know about you, but I need to get a new laptop," she told him grinning, "Wanna tag along?".

"Only if we can stop by the tailor's for costumes," he said.

"Sure," she shrugged turning to head down the street.

"So...what exactly is the purpose of this Host club?" Alexa asked trying to break the silence.

Kyouya smirked and did the signature readjust-the-glasses-with-the-middle-finger before answering, "We provide a service of delighting ladies and making them feel special. They need that every once in while (or all the time)." He continued on walking till they reached a computer store. 'Hmm. This could almost be considered a date,' he thought slyly.

"Ah, well that sounds like fun," she replied opening the door and heading in, hoping the dark haired boy would follow. She was actually enjoying his company, and with that she asked, "So how popular are you in this club of yours?".

"I am probably the third most popular behind Tamaki and the twins," he replied.

"Third?" Alexa chuckled at the thought, as she picked up a nearby laptop and looking at its capabilities.

Kyouya thought, 'Always third, I know.' He pointed to a new pc and asked, "That one looks suitable."

Alexa glanced over to the one he was talking about and made her way over. "Yes I think it would," She smiled approvingly at him.

-----------

Hunni was bored. Failing to think of any thing better to do, he pulled out his cell phone and called Tamaki.

Meanwhile at the Cafe, Haruhi had the distinct feeling that Kyouya wasn't coming back and neither was the new girl. She soon heard a phone ring and figured it was Tamaki's and that it was important.

Tamaki's phone broke the silence and he answered it. "Moshi moshi? Ah. Hunni sempai. How are you?"

"Tama-chan! Great! Where are you?" Hunni replied.

Haruhi glanced nervously from the door to boy that blocked her easiest exit. Sighing she settled for the awkward silence and let her mind wander as she waited for the blonde to finish.

"I'm at a cafe with Haruhi and..." He stopped, realizing again that he was alone with Haruhi. 'Alone... in a cafe... with Haruhi... It's like a...' He face suddenly turned red at the thought and it was Tamaki theatre time in his head for a few long moments.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked waving a hand in front of his face, "Are you all right?".

"Tama-chan...? Hello? I'll come join you!" Hunni hung up, changed, and went in search of the café.

Tamaki finally came back to reality and noticed a hand in front of his face. "Huh? Oh, Hunni-sempai... He's gone... oh..." Tamaki hung up. He turned to Haruhi and looked around. "I wonder when Kyouya's coming back." he said, still not getting the fact that he wasn't going to anytime soon for a reason.

"Sempai, I don't think he is coming back," Haruhi pointed out, having the distinct feeling that the shadow king left to do other things.

------

Kyouya sneezed. 'Someone must be talking about me. I wonder when the couple will figure out that they're alone,' he thought. Kyouya had followed Alexa, calculated the expenses of the materials for the costumes and props, and was now waiting for her at the end of the counter.

"All set, so where's this costume shop?" Alexa popped up behind Kyouya after paying.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and corrected her, "It's a tailor shop, but that's not important." "To answer your question," he continued, "its a block from here. Here, let me carry that for you." He relieved Alexa of the package.

Alexa shook her head and said, "Whatever, lead the way,".

Kyouya took the lead and eventually they arrived at the store. It had a very fancy, high-class atmosphere about it. Kyouya put the computer in the car, which had been following them. Then he politely held the door open for Alexa but smirking the whole time.

"What are you so cocky about?" She drawled, giving him a cautious glance as she went through the door

Kyouya replied, "You're about Haruhi's size. You can try on her costume for me, so I don't have to guess."

She glanced at him and shrugged, "Whatever,".

Popping up behind Kyouya, Renge asked, "Anyways, how are the two love birds coming? Are they still being dense? By the way how are those pictures selling? I'm sure that they must be selling quite well. Should I leave you alone with Alexa right now? It seems your having fun, or would you rather I stay and take pictures for you?"

Hunni poked his head into yet another cafe and, not seeing Tama-chan or Haru-chan, decided to order a piece of cake.

Kyouya jumped slightly by Renge's sudden appearance but recovered. "How about you put the pictures up for auction," he suggested giving her the pictures.

Glancing over to the girl, she gave a slight unhappy look. Leaving the two to talk business she wandered around the store and looked for something useful.

Eclair looked around the shop. 'Hmmnn,' she thought. 'Not bad.' A friend from Paris had recommended this shop once and today was the only chance she got to visit it. She continued to look at the frilly costumes, surprised by the quality of its Japanese maker. Her two tanks of a bodyguard walk alongside her, for it is a public shop, and are attracting attention from their size. She frowned. 'If only Tamaki was here,' she thought

Eclair's eyes are wandering very slightly in chance to find something to wear for a masquerade party. Her wandering eyes stopped short. Apparently, someone caught her attention. Her eyes turned into a glare when she saw her. 'The wild one,' she thought, looking at Alexa with mad but calm anger. "For your information," she said loudly enough for Alexa to hear. "The dog costumes are at the other side of the street." She smiled then, the old sly smile.

Renge smiled at Kyouya's reply and took the pictures, "I'll be sure to put them up, and make sure you play nice with Alexa. Now I'm going to go and meet the Haruhi fan girls." Over hearing Eclair's voice, Renge turned to look in the direction it came from. Seeing Eclair talking to Alexa, Renge gave a heavy puff and dragged Kyouya over to Alexa. "You take care of this and don't you dare let Evil Clair win," Renge stated as sent a glare towards Eclair and walked towards the exit.

Alexa blinked and glanced around only letting her gaze land on Eclair for a second. She then shrugged and turned to a nearby rack.

Eclair chuckled. "Good thing you know whom you should get away from as fast as you can," she said in a whisper. She then glided at the store, looking for something again, not really paying to mind that she saw Alexa today. 'The whole world doesn't revolve around her,' she thought, and acted as if she only saw something unusual for today. Her bodyguards nodded to each other and continued following her.

Kyouya mentally rolled his eyes at Eclair. "This'll just take a moment," he told Alexa. He grabbed outfits that would fit the male members of the Host Club. Then pulled clothes that looked about Haruhi's size and asked Alexa to try them on.

Alexa took them and made a quick glance over them. She then made her way over to the dressing room, to begin trying them on.

Eclair decided to get away from the store since the pests are already there. 'Thinking back though, if the wild animal is in there with Ootori Kyouya, and the other weird manager of theirs… this means Tamaki is probably alone with that diligent fox!' Eclair thought. "I must go to where they are," she whispered. She walked down to the car. Then she looked back at the weird manager. 'I wonder if she reacts to bribes…'

Kyouya waited patiently trying to imagine Alexa in the clothes, it was nothing perverted, he was just bored. He decided to call Tamaki to see how the "date" was going. He dialed Tamaki's number and waited for his jovial friend's voice.

"Hey what exactly is she suppose to look like in this?" Alexa shouted over to him.

"She is suppose to look like a poor beggar boy, I believe," he replied quickly.

"Well definitely suits a beggar but maybe its too raggedy for this idea," she called over.

Kyouya shook his head and corrected, "Actually Haruhi is playing Cratchit, so she'll need to look semi-raggedy but fit enough to work.".

"Well then we should try and find something else," she retorted walking back out in her regular clothes.

-------

_Back with the Lovebirds…_

"So is there anything else to talk about?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Uh... I don't know. Kyouya wanted to come and discuss the theme for the club and that was it," said Tamaki. "It seems no fun to hang around here much longer..." He smiled brightly and jumped up quickly. "Let's go look at all the commoner shops!" he suggested, loudly.

Haruhi sweat dropped, but smiled and stood up. "Sure lets go," she said standing up.

Tamaki cheered and pulled Haruhi out of the cafe with him happily. His hand slipped into hers and he let go as soon as he realized this; his face turned bright red.

Haruhi turned scarlet immediately but relaxed. Glancing up at her sempai, she decided it might be better that they held hands in case he got distracted, like it appeared at that moment, and got lost. So she gently slipped her hand into his larger one and pulled him back him into reality, hopefully, and continued going down the street.

Tamaki's face turned an even brighter red when Haruhi held his hand again. His heart was beating at a quicker pace as he walked alongside her. His mind was racing: Haruhi... me... Haruhi... me a goofy smile appeared on his face as he took pleasure in the moment.

Haruhi glanced up at her sempai, and was soon confused by his expression. "Sempai?".

"Yes, my precious Haruhi?" said Tamaki, still wearing his goofy smile and still half-lost in his own little world.

"Are you alright?" she asked watching the blonde closely, blushing at the precious comment. 'What is going on in that head of his?' she wondered, still watching him closely.

"I'm fine." he answered, still in his world. He hardly realized that he was talking to the real Haruhi while all his attention seemed to be on the Haruhi in his head

"Okay," She said still dragging him along. They soon passed by a small bookstore and Haruhi stopped, deciding if she should ask go in or not.

Tamaki was pulled into reality by the ringing of his cell phone. He pulled it out and answered it. "Kyouya? Where did you go!?"

Haruhi was pulled out of her own thoughts by his cell phone. Shrugging she decided to give him his privacy and head into the bookstore.

------

"Well, I remembered that I needed to get the props for the club tomorrow. I knew you were perfectly capable of entertaining Haruhi upon my departure. Was I wrong? Are you two getting anywhere," Kyouya replied while simultaneously handing Alexa the perfect outfit for Cratchit. He knew it would be simple to get Tamaki off-topic.

Alexa smirked at Kyouya as she set the previous one down and took the other one. She went back into the changing room, and soon was wearing the outfit. She exited it to see if he approved of how it fit.

Kyouya nodded his approval at Alexa and handed her a white summer dress with blue swirls to try on. In his mind he was scheming to have her try on the outfit while he was "distracted" by the phone call and see how she looked in it.

She gave Kyouya a questionable look, but soon went to try it on. A few minutes later she came back out with it on and handed him the Cratchit costume.

Popping up again Renge grabbed Kyouya's phone quickly, while mumbling a quickly "excuse me" to the person on the phone, and hung up on them. Taking her chance she unleashed a series of blinding lights on the two. "Kawaii! Now we have a second couple in the making! Make sure you smile a little more! So very adorable! Don't worry you two will get the best shots," Renge explained placing Kyouya's phone back into his hand, as the flashed reeled to a halt. "So- the question is now, do you like each other yet?".

Alexa stood there blinking a little taken aback by Renge's sudden appearance. "Um... Renge? How did you manage to get all this in here?" She asked a little dazed from the bright light, as she also disregarded the couple comment with a slight flush.

"Same way I randomly appear," Renge replied, as if it meant nothing. "Have you two kissed yet or are you having too much fun flirting?"

At that comment, Alexa's face became scarlet and with great control she managed to say, "No but I don't see why you care."

Quite taken aback at Renge's comments, Kyouya looked away quickly noticing Alexa's blushing face. To quickly change subjects, Kyouya turned to Alexa and said, "Perfect fit. Now all you need is a hat." He pulled her away from Renge and led her to the hat section. He was slightly anxious of how Renge figured out at least his feelings or if she just guessed. He didn't want Alexa to learn of his developing liking for her quite yet. Also, he didn't want her to feel embarrassed on this "date."

"Hey, that's mean!" Renge called as she watched Kyouya try to avoid the subject by pulling Alexa away with him. Giving a heavy huff Renge, looked around for something that might come in handy.

Alexa just looked at the boy in surprise as he led her through the store, "Um... thanks. That was a little uncomfortable back there,". She managed to quell the blush and soon appeared calm once more.

"You are quite welcome," Kyouya said, relieved to have gotten out of that situation, "Seriously though, we do need to find you a hat that matches that dress."

"Why?" she asked.

'That's a good question," Kyouya thought to himself, 'Why am I dressing her up? Hmmm...maybe I could invite her to a picnic and say the dress and hat are a "disguise".' His mind made up, Kyouya replied, "You see, I was going to invite you to have a picnic with me and I figured it would be a grand disguise." Hopefully Alexa wouldn't misconstrue what he said to be something against commoners. Kyouya spotted a hat that seemed to compliment the dress and offered it to Alexa.

Alexa merely raised an eyebrow at him then took the hat and placed it on her head. "And why would I go to a picnic with you? I've only just met you." she asked, a small smile on her face while taking a step closer to him so she had to look up at him due to height difference.

"Well, why not," Kyouya answered, "Can you think of a better way to spend an afternoon?" He looked down at her despite that she was dangerously close.

She smirked at him, as she asked, "And why would you want to take me?".

'Why do you ask so many questions,' he thought to himself. "I just thought you might like to come unless you would prefer me to take Eclair or someone else," he said smirking back.

"No, I was only curious since you've only just met me, and you don't know much about me," was Alexa's reply managing to hide her disgust at the idea of Kyouya and Eclair together.

Kyouya inconspicuously muttered something about remedying that and said, "How about I go pay and you can get changed?" He was planning on including the hat and dress in the list of purchases.

"Alright," she said turning back to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later she came out, in her jeans once more, and went to meet back up with him.

Kyouya quickly bought the items and when Alexa returned he asked, "So what day and time are good for you for the picnic?" He was careful not to say date.

"I truly have no preference, as long as it's in the afternoon," she commented.

"A week from today then. I'll pick you up at 12:01," he said," If I remember correctly we get off for winter break on Saturday."

"I suppose you want me to give you my address then," she smiled handing him a slip of paper, "So is there anything else you would like to do together?".

"I suppose we should retrieve Tamaki and Haruhi before they do anything too crazy," he answered. 'She said "together". I like the ring of it,' he thought inwardly smirking. He took out a GPS and noticed the tracking device on Tamaki indicated that he and hopefully Haruhi were two blocks from the tailor shop.

She glanced at her watch, "Okay but why would they do something crazy?".

Considering her lack of experience with Tamaki, Kyouya held back a "duh" as he said, "Because Tamaki is there. Even worse he isn't too sure how to act since he has a strong liking for Haruhi and is to whimsical to realize it."

"You mean to tell me that you think he does not know his own feelings?" She asked biting back a grin.

"Not that I know from experience but I have been told that those who fall in love for the first time take time to realize their feelings. In Tamaki's case, this is even worse because he is a bit odd in his own way," Kyouya explained after having been well acquainted with Tamaki for such a long time.

"Then I best let you in on a little secret I know of his," she grinned leaning close so she could whisper it in his ear, "He already knows, and I am trying to help him get her to realize her own feelings,".

"I see. Apparently, I didn't give him enough credit," Kyouya commented on his own mistake, "Shall we be off then?".

"I suppose," she smiled letting him lead the way.

--------

"Ah! Yes! Entertain Ha..." He stopped talking when he noticed Haruhi wasn't by him anymore. Instead of staying calm and looking into the closest stores, like a reasonable non-Tamaki person would do, he completely freaked out as he usually would. He didn't even hear Renge's "excuse me". "Where did Haruhi go!?" 'What if she was just kidnapped while I wasn't looking!?' thought the over-dramatic male. "Oh no! What kind of father does not keep an eye on his daughter!?" he exclaimed out loud as he became lost in thoughts about Haruhi being locked up and sent somewhere far away by vile men.

Haruhi shook her head at the cries of Tamaki and soon exited the store and said, "I'm right here sempai,". She then returned to the store since she found a book that may help her with her studies.

"Haruhi! You're alive!" exclaimed Tamaki as he followed her into the bookstore. The minute he entered, he was buzzing with excitement. He looked around curiously like a small child, asking Haruhi a variety of strange questions.

Haruhi sighed picking up the book she found while answering all the questions he asked her.

Soon Alexa and Kyouya arrived at the bookstore, and spotted the other couple. Acting as if nothing happened, Kyouya walked up to the couple and said impatiently, "There you are. It's about time I found you two. I got all of the costumes for tomorrow. Let's go.".

Haruhi glanced over with a surprised look, "Kyouya? Oh I didn't know you were looking for us. You disappeared in the bathroom,".

Alexa stood behind the dark haired boy and began to chuckle slightly. "Kyouya, no need to be so cold," she muttered still giggling.

Kyouya was expecting this and said, "No one simply disappears. I had mentioned I was getting the costumes. I figured you two could take care of yourselves."

"Oh, well I better go pay for this then. Later then, Senpai, Kyouya, and Alexa," Haruhi said taking her book and heading towards the cashier.

Kyouya sighed. He grabbed Tamaki's shoulder, pulled him close so he could order in his ear, "Walk her home. You don't want any creeps to get her, do you?" Kyouya knew that would do it. When it comes to Haruhi's safety, Tamaki was almost like a bodyguard except he was weak and all but that wasn't the point. On top of that, Kyouya wanted more alone time with Alexa. "It's getting late. Would you like me to have my chauffeur drive you home," he asked her.

"It depends," Alexa replied watching Haruhi walk off.

"On what may I ask," Kyouya inquired.

"Oh if you-" she was cut off by the sound of her own cell phone going off. After she glanced at it she sighed and said she had to go, but before she headed off to the door she murmured a thanks to Kyouya and absentmindedly gave him a quick peck on the cheek

Kyouya was a little taken aback at the kiss on the cheek but recovered enough to say good-bye. When Alexa was out of sight, he called one of his bodyguards to make sure Alexa got to where she needed to go without being harmed but without her realizing she was being watched/followed. He blushed ever so slightly. Then he smirked. 'She's going to pay for that,' he promised himself.

Tamaki on the other hand was still processing what the other man had told him. Kyouya was right! He must walk Haruhi home so no evil men would get her and do horrible things to her! He caught sight of Haruhi leaving and he ran after her. "Wait, Haruhi! You can't walk home alone without father!"

Haruhi glanced over to Tamaki at the cash register, "Why?".

"Because of the perverts, and horrible twins, that are skulking all around, waiting to get an unsuspected daughter because her father carelessly let her walk alone!" exclaimed Tamaki dramatically.

"My house is only a couple of blocks from here, so you don't really need to," She told the blonde gathering the bag since she finished paying.

"It's my duty to protect you, Haruhi!" said Tamaki. "I must walk you home!" .

Haruhi sighed then gently reached for his hand and started to lead him out of the store and towards her house, "How is it your duty?".

Tamaki's face turned red when Haruhi took his hand. "It's a father's duty!" exclaimed Tamaki, purple eyes sparkling.

She sighed again at that comment, and just kept the disappointment from showing.

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi when she sighed again. His smile faded as he started to wonder if she was all right. He released her hand to step in front of her. He reached out and raised her chin up. "Haruhi? What's wrong?" he asked with a look of worry.

Her face turned scarlet at his touch, and soon jerked her head away in order to hide her flush. "I-I-I'm fine! Nothing to worry about," she stuttered out flustered by him. She spotted Eclair but decided to try and ignore her.

Even if Haruhi said it was nothing to worry about, Tamaki still worried. He stepped out of her way so they could continue walking. "You can tell father if you're not alright, Haruhi." said Tamaki.

She frowned at his statement, then quickly said, and sounded a bit frustrated, "Why do you say that you're my father? You should know by now that you aren't!". She was tired of him saying that, and with the chance that she liked him, she slightly reddens at that thought, she really wants him to get rid of that idea.

Tamaki opened his mouth to answer, but he closed his mouth again. He did know that he wasn't... he was just still having trouble saying how he truly felt about Haruhi. He looked down, ashamed of himself now. "Haruhi... I..." was all he could force out.

Haruhi watched the blonde struggle as he tried to say something but couldn't. She lost her frustration with him at the sad sight. She gently grasped his hand and resumed their walk back to her house as she told him, "Forget it. It's getting late and I need to make dinner soon,".

Tamaki sighed and continued to walk with her. He looked down at her hand that was holding his before looking up again.

Haruhi watched him as she walked to her home slightly worried by the sigh he made. She thought of an idea that would cheer him up but she knew it would some how going to cause her problems later. "Um... Tamaki-senpai, since it is a bit late you could stay and have dinner at my apartment,".

Tamaki looked up at her and smiled. "Really?" he asked. He could stay and eat dinner prepared by his beloved Haruhi! He started to have his wild Tamaki theatre fantasies again.

"Yes," she replied, already regretting offering but she did feel somewhat relieved he was back to his normal self.

Tamaki walked alongside Haruhi, smiling brightly now. 'Love-made meal. Love-made meal.' thought Tamaki, still trapped in his Tamaki theatre moment.

They soon reached her apartment and when she was about to open the door she noticed he still was a bit dazed out. "Senpai! We're here," she told him loudly as she entered the small place.

Haruhi's voice snapped him back to reality. "We are. Great!" said Tamaki, smiling.

"Are you coming in?" she asked already in the kitchen looking at what they had.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" he said before walking into the house and sitting down at the little table.

She was silently glad she did groceries early this week and earlier this morning, so she had enough food. She took out the necessary cookware and began preparing the meal.

Elsewhere, Eclair was watching the darkening sky with dubious eyes. It's getting late and the diligent fox is not back yet. When she saw Alexa and Kyouya alone earlier today, suspicion came to her. The witch is alone with her fiancée. She then told her driver to go to Haruhi's apartment and kept a person watching for Tamaki. Surely, as ordered, pictures got taken of Haruhi and Tamaki together. That can be a good case of evidence in the future. As she thought of these things and her next move, she saw the witch holding hands with someone on the way home. Tamaki. She gaped at them. Irritation overlapped her calm facade. 'How dare the witch,' she thought angrily. 'Just you wait and see...' She then told the driver to get out of there, going the opposite direction the two are coming from.

Since they were in a wee hurry, Eclair's driver went into a shortcut, not noticing Renge's interference waiting for them at the other side of the way. They reached the commoner's apartment in no time. She had one of her bodyguards knock on Haruhi's apartment door, and waited for a response. Silently muttering about how the other neighbors make such a fuss on her and the car.

When she heard the knocking, she told Tamaki she'd be right back. "Yes?", she said when she opened the door.

Racing down the hallway, from who knows where, Renge pushes Eclair out of the way. "Haruhi, lock your door now, and don't let anyone in, there is a mad woman out here. She's running around down but the big car out front trying to stab the car with her butcher knife. Eclair, I suggest you call your body guards cause your going to need them by the time you get back to your car."

Haruhi just looked at Renge weirdly then shut her door and went back to making dinner.

Tamaki tilted his head to one side when he heard Renge's loud voice from where he sat. "Haruhi? Was that Renge-chan?" asked Tamaki when Haruhi had walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes it was," She said ignoring the doorbell knowing exactly who it was ringing it. 'If Tamaki doesn't want to see her, then I'll be a good friend and keep the door shut,' She thought, while telling Tamaki, "Don't worry about the doorbell,".

"Ah... okay, Haruhi." responded Tamaki.

------

_Back Outside_

Eclair snapped her fingers and two of her big of a bulk bodyguards seized Renge's arms. "Please take that trash out of my sight," she said with an annoyed calm. "It ruins my evening." Eclair sighed dramatically as the two guards disappeared from her sight. "What an unlady like attitude. It's embarrassing," she said as she watched the neighbors duck their heads when she meets their eyes. "Now, to my purpose." She looked at her driver and it came quickly to her. "I want you to call back-ups. That dangerous woman is out of control. She threatened me. I want precautions." She then reached a small handkerchief from her purse and slightly wiped the doorbell before ringing it again.

Irritated, Eclair twitched her lips into a grimace. "Fine." She said and walked back into the stairs, but stopped. Haruhi's dad just got from work. She immediately recognized him from the pictures. He went up and reached for his pockets for his keys. Eclair stopped him. "Fujioka-san?" she said. "Excuse me, I'm having a bit of a problem here.."

Popping back up from behind Eclair, Renge pouted, "That was cruel of you, you think that those punks can with stand the likes of me?" Noticing Haruhi's father Renge smiled, "Hey Mr. H, how have you been? Was this annoying woman bothering you? She hates Haruhi a lot, and has been trying to hurt her. Luckily Tamaki has been keeping her safe from this...witch."

Ranka's eyes bulged from the thought of her daughter getting hurt by this woman. Kyouya told him about this and surely he didn't expected to see her here. "What is it that you want, Miss?" Ah, how he hates rich girls like her.

Rolling her eyes at Renge, Eclair decided to ignore her. She smiled at Ranka. "I really don't need anything from this crappy little place. But I do want my fiancée back. It seems that the two of them were alone for quite some time now." She smirked. "And she seemed to like it."

"Oh really," Ranka grounded out, a vein twitching on his head

"As a matter-of-fact," she replied. "If not, tell me why she's keeping him all to herself and won't open the door for his fiancée." She smiled slyly.

"Have you thought that maybe he asked her not to?" Ranka retorted getting irritated by this girl. Yes he disliked that blonde twit, but that was for a special reason, which he'll have to deal with later, this girl though acted like a rich brat and he was not going to give in

What?," she said disgusted. "So you're okay having your daughter take away another woman's fiancée? Wow. Or is it because of money? Aren't you ambitious," Eclair asked with a gleam in her eyes. "You don't have the right to keep him, and I do. Why don't you just give him back? It's weird for the father to keep another woman's lover by his daughter, don't you think?".

"If he's really that close to you then why is he not coming to you, regardless of my daughter," Ranka shouted, clenching his fist.

Haruhi heard her father shout and she quickly made her way over to the door and opened it wondering about her father. She frowned when she saw Eclair, but turned to Tamaki and told him, "Eclair wants to see you,". Her voice was cold, but she hid the sadness on her face as she ran down the stairs telling her father to come in.

"I didn't say we were close," Eclair replied pouting her lips. "I don't know why you're making this so difficult. I just want him back." She shifted to her right and put a finger in her chin. "And here I thought that you would handle this very maturely.

"I'd like for you to leave my daughter alone," Ranka snapped, as Haruhi dragged him back home.

Eclair sighed dramatically. "Hah. Like Father like daughter," she said. "And If I don't? What would you do?" she smiled sarcastically at the man.

Ranka growled, but Haruhi held him back till she could drag her father back into the house. She then stormed down the stairs eyes blazing, as she clenched her fist. As she stood in front of the annoying girl she drew back and punched her right on the nose. "Next time pick your fight with just me. Leave my father, and anyone else out of it," she snapped prepared to strike again if need be.

Eclair snapped. She raised her hand and slapped Haruhi with the equal amount of force as the other girl's punch. "And aren't you wild," she said. "You act like you're innocent, but was never one from the start." She smiled. She slapped her again. "Do that again and you'll end up in jail. How dare you touch me with those filthy commoner's hand." She gave Haruhi an evil look. "I don't know why you're doing this... I just want my fiancée back." She snapped her fingers and a guard stood by her side. "Now you've done this, let's see how Tamaki's grandmother will react to these kind of friends... If she finds Tamaki filthy, then I wonder how she would find you." She smiled, still calm, even though her face was throbbing with pain. "Oh well, I should go report this to her right away. Keep Tamaki for the moment." She said walking back. "After all, you've worked hard on this. My, seducing skills eh? How ambitious," Eclair said for her goodbye as she went inside the car. She needs to find a doctor right away.

Haruhi watched her drive off clutching her face while holding back the urge to scream out. She walked back to the apartment and immediately went back to what she was doing trying to pretend there wasn't a huge red mark on her face, luckily for her, Ranka was in his room changing.

Tamaki stood up quickly when he heard Ranka's yelling. He dismissed the fact that he had just hit his head against the ceiling and left the apartment after Haruhi. Eclair was here... this could be bad.

He stayed back for a while, rubbing his head, but when Eclair slapped Haruhi, he was almost walking down towards Eclair. He was very upset by Eclair's actions, even if Haruhi had hit first. He couldn't let such an action towards his daughter... towards Haruhi go.

Eclair left and Tamaki followed Haruhi back inside. He frowned at the bruise on her cheek. All this was his fault. Eclair wouldn't have hit Haruhi if he hadn't been there.

Haruhi was biting her tongue in order to ignore the pain, but when she looked over at Tamaki and saw his face she sighed and smiled gently, "Tamaki-senpai no need for you to get upset,". She didn't want to see him leave again. "She doesn't like me, and that's why she hit me. It has nothing to do with you,". She went back to cooking but she still had somewhat of a dread that he would leave her, and the others of course, like he did last time.

Tamaki didn't like seeing Haruhi in such pain. He approached Haruhi, thinking only about her now. "Haruhi..." He let his hand touch her bruised cheek. He wasn't sure what Éclair had planned next, but he didn't want Haruhi to be hurt anymore. Eclair wouldn't leave Haruhi alone if he stayed... but Tamaki wouldn't feel all right with leaving Haruhi and the others like he had almost done last time. It was hard for him to decide what he should to choose now.

Haruhi started to get somewhat frightened by his actions, since they started to remind her of when he left. Her mind seem to be running on auto pilot, since she didn't understand the reason why she reached out and grabbed him, her face buried in his chest shouting at him, "You idiot, don't you ever let her make you leave again!".

Ranka almost walked out on the two but froze. Hiding in the hallway, he fumed at the boy, muttering about him stealing away his daughter. Unfortunately he knew that said daughter cared for the boy very much and ruining this moment would earn him a dark mood from his beloved child. So he stayed where he was and stewed in his dislike for the boy.

Tamaki was surprised by Haruhi's sudden action, but that soon passed as he looked down at Haruhi. He soon wrapped his arms around Haruhi and held her close. "I won't, Haruhi. I won't leave you again."

"You better not," She muttered hiding her blush in his chest. She was still surprised by her actions, but she couldn't deny that she felt better with him promising not to leave, "And you better not be lying just to make me feel better,".

"I won't leave." repeated Tamaki. He had promised Haruhi that and now he knew he couldn't go back on his word. He would protect Haruhi from whatever Eclair planned to throw at her, but he wouldn't leave like last time. He wanted to stay, and stay he would.

Haruhi pulled away and went back to finishing dinner while Ranka smiled at the young blonde, for once. He grinned as he saw a small smile appear on her face. "I guess that idiot has some good qualities," He muttered stepping out.

Tamaki smiled softly at Haruhi before turning to sit back down. He froze when he caught sight of Ranka. "R-R-R-Ranka-san!?" What if Ranka had seen him hugging Haruhi and he was going to do something about it!? Somehow, Tamaki was always getting on Ranka's bad side

Ranka pretended to ignore the boy as he went over to his daughter, while mentally he was laughing at the way the boy reacted. He gave her his normal dramatized welcome home while she ignored him setting food out as well as dishes. Soon she was done and told the two to sit down and eat.

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief when Ranka ignored him. That was better than being noticed and attacked. Tamaki sat down and started eating when Haruhi told him to.

"Ah, Haruhi! Your cooking is wonderful!" exclaimed Tamaki after taking a bite.

Haruhi restrained the blush that threatened to come out, while she muttered a quick thanks. Ranka on the other hand frowned slightly already thinking that the boy was trying to take his daughter from him. He decided it would be better for him to just eat and not cause problems.

------

While all this was happening, poor Hunni wandered out of yet another cafe, still not finding Tama-chan or Haru-chan. Undaunted, he continued down the street.

Hunni continued his search till the sun was about to set. He finally found the right café, hours too late and was finishing off a slice of cake. "Tama-chan and Haru-chan must've left already..." he told Bun-Bun. Eventually Mori came and picked up his small cousin, taking him back home before night finally set in.

-----

Alexa quickly made her way to her hotel shaking her head when she realized what she did, but got over it and opened her cell, to call back the person she missed. "Hello? Oh yes everything is fine over here; they're exactly how you described. Hopefully my plan will work, but we've got one problem. Yes her, but I can handle it. No problem, bye!".

A/N: Well sorry to all Eclair fans but it had to be done! No one talks bad about Ranka! Well except for Haruhi but thats her own father so its allowed. And poor Hunni all by himself...At least Mori did retrieve him! Anyway please review and see ya next time


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hello!! I'm glad to see that more people are liking this story! It makes all of my friends and I so happy! Now we sorta rushed some things soooo please don't hate it, but believe me we got soooo sick of waiting while we were role playing. So here we go and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned this... well I don't so never mind.

-----------------

Tamaki was in the host club room, waiting for the other hosts to arrive. He sat in one of the large armchairs, legs crossed at the knee. His elbow was resting on the chair's arm and his chin rested in his palm.

It wasn't every day that the blonde was deep in thought. He was thinking about what had happened the other day with Eclair... and Haruhi.

"What are you thinking about?" Alexa asked, talking near his ear.

Haruhi was dreading the host club. Though faded you could see a faint bruise on her cheek and was asked about it through out the day.

Tamaki let out a yell and leapt out of the chair. He spun around to look at Alexa, hand over his heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he exclaimed dramatically. He took a couple of deep breaths before answering her question. "Nothing really." he answered.

Alexa chuckled, walking over to the nearby couch and sat down. "Sorry; Bad habit. Anyway, what do you plan on doing to show Haruhi your feelings?", She asked, while mentally recalling another plan.

Tamaki looked back to last night again. Showing Haruhi his feelings was easier said than done. There were so many things that he wanted to say, not just last night, but times before that as well.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Tamaki curiously as he sat back down

"Well, that all depends on how you want to tell her," She replied still grinning.

How could Tamaki tell her? He held his chin in a thoughtful pose, wondering how he could tell Haruhi how he felt. He could picture hundreds, maybe thousands, of different scenarios in his Tamaki theatre about him and Haruhi, but it usually involved strange events with swimsuits, dancing, and bento boxes and Haruhi was completely infatuated with him in these daydreams. Telling her in those were easy. How could he tell her in real life?

He stood up quickly again, a panicked look on his face. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her!" he exclaimed.

Alexa nearly fell off the sofa when she heard that, "How can you not know how to tell some one your own feelings?".

"I-I don't know!" exclaimed Tamaki. "Everytime I think about it, I just can't!" He went to his corner of shame and sat there with his legs close to his chest, as he had done many a time before. This time, however, he felt more depressed.

Alexa groaned then shook her head while thinking, 'He told me this wouldn't be easy but I didn't think he would be this difficult to handle,'. "Okay... What exactly goes through your head that makes you think you can't," She asked walking over to him.

"What would Haruhi say!? Or what if I look like a complete fool in front of my precious Haruhi!?" exclaimed Tamaki, telling Alexa his worst fears about telling Haruhi how he felt.

Alexa just stared at him in disbelief, "Are you two really that dense?", she muttered then told him calmly, "Just tell her; Forget about the what ifs!".

Tamaki lifted his head and looked over at Alexa. "You're right." he said, slowly rising to his feet. "I must forget about the what if's and tell Haruhi exactly how I feel!" He suddenly fell back down into the sitting position in the corner. "But I'm still afraid to!"

Alexa sighed, "Why? Why are you always so afraid? If you want to be a afraid be more afraid of losing her!".

Tamaki looked over at Alexa again; his purple eyes held less sparkle in them than usual. "I don't want to lose Haruhi." He murmured softly. He rose to his feet and straightened his tie. He couldn't be afraid to tell Haruhi how he truly felt about her. He would pull himself together and be courageous!

He put his leg up on the chair he had been sitting on and pointed at the door. "The minute Haruhi walks through that door, I will tell her how I feel!" said Tamaki confidently... and loudly.

Alexa grinned, "Thats it! Now make sure you keep up with that thought!".

-------

Eclair tapped her phone. Undecided. But then she sighed and went to dial Tamaki's phone number. It rang. She stood still, waiting for him to pick up.

-------

Haruhi was rushing over to the third music room, when she heard Tamaki's shout. Confused she stopped but curiosity took over her legs and brought her to the room.

Kyouya rushed into the room with the costumes and bumped Tamaki's phone, knocking it to the ground and shattering it into pieces. "Oh, how terribly clumsy of me," Kyouya said with a slight grin on his face,"Now you'll have to change your phone and maybe your number. Oh well." Before anyone could comment, he went to work setting up the props for the theme.

Smiling at the shadow king, Alexa decided to leave Tamaki to his promise and walk over to where Kyouya was and hopped up onto a table next to him. "Nice timing," she commented still grinning, "Oh and the spiked up hairdo doesn't work for you,". She slightly chuckled at the memory of his appearance yesterday but refrained from any further comment.

Tamaki's phone hadn't been ringing to long when Kyouya knocked it down onto the ground. Tamaki looked down at his phone in time to see it shatter into many pieces. Tamaki stared after Kyouya in shock, but he recovered quickly. The ringtone that was coming from it only confirmed that it was Eclair that was calling and Tamaki was relieved that he didn't have to talk to her.

He turned back to see Haruhi walking into the room. His previous flare of confidence was slowly leaving him and his arm dropped to his side. "Uh..."

"Sempai, what were you shouting about?" Haruhi asked walking in, almost cautiously.

"Haruhi! You're here later than usual!" said Tamaki, walking over to her and avoiding the question for the time being.

"Sempai, what were you going to tell me?" Haruhi was in no mood for his dramatics especially now, when she was having her own trouble sorting out her own feelings. Fear crept in when she thought maybe he actually disliked her, but was quelled at the memory of last night which came with a light blush. 'Great now I'm starting to act like him…' she thought rubbing her head.

He was so sure that he would be able to tell her, but now he was having his doubts that he could. He scratched the back of his head nervously and tried to smile brightly at Haruhi, but it wasn't working too well. He was still a little afraid of what she would say.

'If you want to be afraid, be more afraid of losing her!' That's what Alexa had said. He had to pull himself together.

"Haruhi, I..."

Alexa glanced over at the blonde and sighed, "He is too tense.".

Haruhi looked up at him, then shook her head, "You can tell me later,". She grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and moved to walk over to Kyouya and get her costume.

Impatiently, Kyouya grabbed both Tamaki and Haruhi shoving them into a spacious closet and locking it. He yelled from outside," No, this is taking too long. Tell her, Tamaki, or you two will be in there all day!"

Blinking, Alexa watched Kyouya and gently applauded him. "Bravo; If you hadn't done it I certainly would have at some point," she hopped off the table and walked over to him.

Haruhi was completely confused, one second she was being grabbed by Kyouya the next she was shoved into a closet with Tamaki. Now realizing the situation she turned scarlet and tried to scoot away from the taller blonde.

"Kyouya!" yelled Tamaki, beating his fists on the door. "How could you be so cruel and carelessly push me into a closet!? How could you push Haruhi into a closet!?" He stopped after saying the last part as everything started to click. Him... Haruhi... closet... together... He blushed and stopped hitting the door.

Tamaki slowly turned to face Haruhi, looking down at the closet's floor. It was now or never... "Haruhi?"

"Uh…yes, sempai?" she asked slightly nervous again.

Tamaki took in a deep breath before speaking. "Haruhi..." he said with a serious face that made very few appearances. "For the longest time, I've... I haven't seen you as a daughter... I deeply care about you and..." There was a long pause, but Tamaki soon pushed himself to go on and finish. "I love you."

Haruhi's nervousness dissipated leaving cold surprise, her eyes immediately latched onto Tamaki's face. "I.. I.. like you too, Tamaki-senpai. I mean I really like you, but I don't know if its love, but you know," Haruhi told him fidgeting slightly as she stepped a bit closer, "I'm actually really happy that you like me so much, and for telling me,". She finished smiling widely, and a small blush on her face. Her heart was pounding, but she really did feel extremely happy. She hoped that the blonde wouldn't take the first part too badly, she just couldn't honestly say that she loved the blonde though. It isn't like she had ever really liked some one that way before.

Tamaki's eyes moved off of the floor and onto Haruhi's face. Haruhi liked him! She really liked him! It wasn't love, but she liked him! Her response made him estactic, and he probably would've started twirling her around in his happiness if it weren't for the fact they were in a closet. He smiled down at her, blushing as well, till an idea struck him.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he leaned down and kissed Haruhi's cheek without a thought about it. It caused the pink in his cheeks to darken.

Haruhi turned red when she felt him kiss her, but she gently hugged him in response, and much to her own surprise.

Alexa was grinning happily, hoping that it would turn out successful. 'I'll give them a couple more minutes,' she thought chuckling, ' I'm sure they will be really happy to hear about this,'.

Tamaki put his arms around Haruhi and hugged her back.

"So what now?" Haruhi asked a little confused about their current situation. Were they dating or were they still just friends, but those thoughts flew out the window when then door suddenly opened and a camera flash appeared.

"Now some one should ask the other out," Alexa answered, chuckling as she held a digital camera in one hand, 'I guess, I'm too impatient.' Alexa thought, grinning broadly.

Tamaki was frozen in surprise when Alexa took a picture of them. He blinked, trying to get rid of the spots that he was seeing now from the sudden flash.

Haruhi also blinked trying to remove the spots from her vision, "What do you mean?".

"Didn't you two confess?" Alexa asked now completely confused.

Tamaki stared at Alexa when the spots were gone. "Y-yes." he answered. They had confessed, but now one of them had to ask the other out!? This was too much for one Tamaki in one day!

Alexa groaned at the look on Tamaki's face, "Fine, I won't push it but at some point, you are going to have to do it,".

Haruhi just shook her head but was smiling nonetheless. "Sempai we better get ready before the guests come."

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and smiled. "Ah, yes." he agreed. "We must be ready when they arrive." He walked past Alexa and towards Kyouya to get his costume, and to whine to him a bit about being pushed into a closet.

Haruhi just stood and waited for the blonde to finish, so she could easily get her costume and not say a word to the Shadow king.

Kyouya smirked as Tamaki approached him. "You'll thank me later. I'm not even adding a matchmaker fee to Haruhi's debt," he said to halt Tamaki's whining.

Tamaki stopped his whining. Kyouya was right. He was glad that he had finally told Haruhi how he felt and it probably would not have happened so soon if Kyouya didn't do anything. Tamaki smiled and clung to the dark-haired boy. "Mon ami, Kyouya!" he squealed.

Haruhi coughed slightly, trying to get the blonde's attention. She kinda figured she needed to get ready and that the room needed to be prepared, but if Tamaki clung to Kyouya he would delay this and they never knew when those guests arrived.

Kyouya got a little annoyed. "Point your affections in that direction," he said pointing at Haruhi, "I need to set up. Shoo!" He tossed the costumes to the respective people and turned to get everything set up.

Haruhi caught her costume and ran off to go changed. As soon as she got out she tried to help Kyouya set up the room.

Tamaki was forced to let go of Kyouya, but he nodded with a smile at what Kyouya said when he pointed at Haruhi. He took his costume and went to get changed quickly.

Kyouya changed quickly as well, before actually setting up and much appreciated all the help he could get.

Tamaki returned when he was done changing and helped, or did what he considered as helping. He stood in the middle of the room and watched Kyouya set everything up while commenting on things or saying things like, "Kyouya! I think the customers would like it better over there." Then he'd give his own explanation on why that was, no matter how it would be considered a stupid reason by anyone else.

Kaoru came in without his beloved twin brother. He grabbed his costume and went to change. Then he returned to assist in decorating the room.

Before long, all of the decorations were in place. Kyouya looked around slightly annoyed that members were missing. He asked Kaoru where Hikaru was, but Kaoru's answer was that Hikaru had left before he did and was just as surprised that his twin wasn't there.

Hunni bounced in happily, with Mori following closely behind, retrieved his costume from Kyouya, and went to change.

Tamaki was suddenly behind Kaoru after hearing that Hikaru was nowhere to be found. As he usually did first when one twin, or both, was missing, he assumed that they were up to something. More specifically, he assumed that they were up to something that involved Haruhi.

"You two aren't up to something, are you?" asked Tamaki from behind Kaoru.

Kaoru jumped in surprise. "No, if Hikaru is up to something I'm sad to say I don't know about it. Lately he has been hanging out with Nekozawa," he replied with a slight twinge of jealously towards Nekozawa.

Kyouya looked less but still annoyed. They needed a Marley to complete the theme. He got out his phone and dialed Hikaru's cellphone.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the blonde but said nothing as she waited for people to arrive.

Alexa sat near the entrance to the host club, bored as she waited for the nasty french girl. "She sure can keep a person waiting," she muttered, glancing at the small watch on her wrist.

Kaoru's response didn't calm Tamaki down. In fact, it had the exact opposite effect. "What!? Hikaru's with Nekozawa!?" Tamaki exclaimed, now sure that someone was up to something.

Alexa glanced around and smiled, as she quietly slipped out of the Hosts room. 'See that I'm no longer needed, its time to be on dessert watch,' She thought grinning.

-------

The ring ended. Eclair immediately pushed the redial button and waited. It won't connect. She tried it again. She frowned. She looked at her phone for a moment. Thinking carefully. 'Maybe it's time for a visit?' she thought as she stood up and look at the mirror in her bedroom, staring at the faint bruise of her last encounter with Haruhi.

After thinking for a while, Eclair immediately got changed and went downstairs. She called out to her driver and went to the car. "To Ouran."

Eclair got out of the car at the main entrance of Ouran. She flipped her hair to the back. She looked at the school and exhaled sharply. 'Here I come,' she whispered only to herself.

Alexa tried to look as normal as possible, but that was partially difficult with her arms behind her back, and one hand gently holding a very thin string.

She walked up to the room only to see Alexa near the entrance. She rolled her eyes in irritation. 'Huh, her being here just makes it more complicated,' she thought. 'Disgusting nosy wild animal. I'm knew this wouldn't go smoothly as I planned.' She rolled her eyes again, and took a detour. She arrived at the back entrance of the music room, which Tamaki had shown her during the school festival. Looked at the people and spotted Tamaki out of the crowd. She walked gracefully towards Tamaki, who's with Kaoru at the time, and circled her arm around one of his. "Grandma Suoh invited me here," she said, looking up at him.

Frowning Alexa moved over to the french girl silently. 'Okay here goes,' she thought as she managed to take the bucket that she had hidden earlier (A/N: You know what I'm talking about; How all anime characters can produce things that you don't know where they came from… ) and poured molasses all over her. She then attempted a hurried retreat while chuckling.

Kyouya was a little more irritated at there being molasses on the floor. He handed Haruhi a mop and pointed towards Eclair saying," Please get the mess cleaned up and out of here".

Haruhi blinked glancing at the mop then at the french girl. Sighing she muttered under her breathe, "Yes , Mr Scrooge,". She walked over and started trying to clean up the area, while mentally chuckling.

Tamaki shivered slightly when Eclair wrapped her arm around his. He looked at her quickly, wondering where she came from. "Eh?" he responded to her presence. After the molasses was poured onto Eclair, Tamaki found his chance to slip his arm out of her grasp and walk over to Kyouya.

Kyouya gave a small but diabolical smirk. No little sweet cake was going to ruin this theme or the couple (Haruhi and Tamaki). However, he wasn't going to do anything more because he kinda liked it when Alexa was angry. She looked especially cute when she was mad and came up with great ideas like molasses. He'd only step in if the two girls did something that might hurt the club or disgust the patrons, who fortunately have not arrived yet.

Eclair was stunned for a minute. She blinked and looked all over her. "What the-," she managed to say. She blinked several times, furiously. She gritted her teeth, trying hard not to shriek. She then went over to Tamaki, dragging her sticky dress towards him. "Tamaki!!! I expect you to do something about it right now or I-," she said angrily, not even managing to finish her sentence. "The moment I walk out of this room without you doing anything about it," she said pausing, then continued. "You're not going to like what will happen next," she said, a threat in her voice. She then tried to flash a meaningful look to Alexa, then to Haruhi. She sharply looked at Alexa's general direction again and said "You'll pay for this." 'If this is what you want, you're on,' she thought

Alexa collapsed on the floor outside laughing. "OH Her face was priceless!!!" she gasped while wishing she had a camera. When She heard the french girl's comments she collected herself and shouted "Bring it on!!".

Haruhi smiled as she gently began using the mop on the french girl. She also gently began pushing her out with it.

Tamaki stepped forward at Eclair's threat, almost afraid of what the consequences may be. He knew that it would most likely involve his grandmother and he didn't really want that. He only took on step forwards though. His grandmother wouldn't like it, but... He had a sudden burst of courage. He started walking towards her again. "Eclair... I think it's best that you do leave. Our customers will arrive soon."

Half expecting Tamaki's answer, Eclair smirked despite her irritation. "You're really choosing it the hard way." She put her arms around his neck, smiled at Haruhi, and kissed him. She pulled away a little, looking at the sticky mess now in the both of them, looked satisfied, and whispered to his ear. "Just so you know, I plan to do this alone," she laughed lowly but evilly. "And you might be surprised at how good I can be." She looked at his face, threat in her eyes, and said. "If anything happens..." she trailed off. "Don't regret it." She smiled sweetly at him and turned her back. When she did so, her face immediately switched to a different expression. Pure. Uncontained. Fury.

Haruhi's face darkened at the sight of Eclair kissing the blonde and as soon as Eclair turned away from she began to use the mop on her back and pushed her to the door. 'If she makes me this mad about something as simple as kissing Tamaki, I guess it prove I really do like him,' she thought as she managed to push the french girl outside, closing the doors to hopefully keep her away.

Tamaki stood in silent shock for a while after the Eclair's kiss and her words. He didn't see that coming... and it was in front of his precious Haruhi! He looked over at her after she had pushed Eclair from the room with big, nervous eyes. It didn't even strike him yet that he was all sticky now.

Haruhi is still frowning by the time she returns to the group, a dark cloud surrounding her mind as she sat down on a nearby chair.

Alexa frowned at the french girl but quickly stepped past the girl and walked back into the room with the hosts in it. One glance at Tamaki's state and Haruhi's mood spelled out what happened. Alexa walked over to the blonde and quietly said, "I think it be best you find a way to get cleaned up,".

"Cleaned up?" asked Tamaki, slowly turning his gaze on Alexa. He then looked down at himself. "Ah! I'm all sticky! Kyouya!"

Alexa smacked herself in the head then moved away and sat in a corner of the room thinking what to do now in case the french girl might try to exact some retribution.

"Here," Kyouya said furiously handing Tamaki the backup outfit. After he calmed down he said looking at Haruhi,"It looks like I have competition for the Shadow King. Don't let her bother you." Just then the customers started flowing in and Kyouya became preoccupied with the young ladies.

Haruhi, still somewhat angry nodded at Kyouya and soon began her duties as a host.

Alexa noticing how busy it was getting in there, decided that she might want to go ahead and take her leave. She slipped through the door and headed down to the gardens to continue her thoughts.

Tamaki ran off to change into the backup costume. When he returned, he found that the customers had already arrived. He apologized for not being there to greet them in his usual charming way and, blushing, the girls said it was alright. He sat down at one of the tables and his group of customers sat in a circle around him.

Kyouya made a handsome, cool Scrooge. The girls crowded around him and giggled when he said ba-humbug.

Haruhi calmed after the altercation with Eclair and was having fun trying to pretend to be the hopeful Cratchit as she talked to the guests.

Hikaru finally showed up and got changed into his costume and went out to entertain the girls.

Kaoru beamed when his brother came. He joined his brother but still played his role as Christmas Present.

-------

_Outside with the evil dessert_

Eclair arched one eyebrow up when she saw Alexa walked past her. She smiled wryly, amused. She immediately went towards her car, rolling her eyes as she carried her sticky dress to the floor. 'Now, let's see..' she thought as she got in and told her driver to go home.

A/N: Here we are sorry for the rushed Confession! Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again sorry for the long wait but real life usually takes over anything. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please Review!

Disclaimer: ... How could I even think about owning this?

* * *

When all of the cleaning was finished, Kyouya loaded the pictures onto his laptop. Then he started the online auctions for pictures of particular hosts. This seemed to be a good way for Haruhi to pay the debt. Her pictures sold pretty well, but not as well as Tamaki's and Kyouya's.

Alexa noticed the flood of girls exiting, so she quickly made her way back up to the host clubroom. When she got up there she glanced around and spotted Kyouya over in the corner, "So what are these for?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

Tamaki went to change out of his costume. He came back and spotted Alexa and Kyouya in the corner. He walked over to them and looked over Kyouya's other shoulder. "Kyouya!" he exclaimed, pointing to a picture of Haruhi that he felt shouldn't be there... without his permission, of course. "Why do you have such a picture of my precious Haruhi!?"

Haruhi came out and heard what Tamaki said, and decided to go and see what he was talking about.

Hunni saw everyone gathered around the computer when he came back from changing. Curious, he went over to look.

Takashi followed Hunni over to where Tamaki, Kyouya, and Alexa were.

Kyouya cunningly changed the picture Tamaki with an unbuttoned collared shirt that was sure to make Haruhi drool before Haruhi got over to his computer. To answer Alexa he replied, "These are what fund the Host Club though there are other sources of revenue such as fan sites.

Haruhi simply blushed and turned away muttering under her breathe about the shadow king.

Alexa raised an eyebrow, "So you are feeding teens obsession?".

Kyouya grinned, "There's a market and the club needs funding. Its business. "

Alexa just shook her head and steps away from the shadow king.

He smiled at Haruhi when she walked up. A look of shock came to his face when she turned away again. He hadn't seen Kyouya change the picture on the computer and he thought that she walked away because she was still angry about the Eclair incident. "H-haruhi!?" he squeaked before retreating to his corner of shame.

Haruhi stopped and turned to see Tamaki over in his corner. The surprise of his action caused the blush to fade away as she quickly walked over to him, asking, "What's wrong Sempai?".

Kyouya's grin faded. He had a twinge of frustration at Alexa's reaction. He hid the frustration but he wanted to redeem himself. He put his head in his hands trying to brainstorm a way to earn Alexa's favor hopefully without her notice.

Tamaki looked up at Haruhi with big puppy dog eyes. "Haruhi... are you still angry with me?" he asked with a little pout.

Haruhi was a bit surprised at his question, but quickly gave him a small smile, and told him, "No, I am not mad. At least not with you,".

Tamaki recovered almost immediately. He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "Kyouya! Haruhi's not mad!" he exclaimed happily

Haruhi just let him hug her tightly a little surprised by the very quick change in mood.

After a long time of hugging, or rather squishing, Haruhi, Tamaki finally let her go.

"Well I'm going to head home," Haruhi said a slight blush on her cheeks.

--------

Alexa had turned to watch Tamaki and Haruhi, but she also kept an eye on the shadow king. When she noticed the unusual reaction confusion filled her mind, and after taking a glance to make sure the female host was handling the blonde, she turned back to Kyouya. "What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kyouya replied, "I'm not sad. I'm thinking. What do you like?"

"What do you mean, what do I like?" she asked curious by his question.

"I mean, what do you enjoy doing or eating or anything," he inquired with as little interest as he could manage.

"Wow that's a lot to cover..." Alexa chuckled kneeling down by his chair, then her face became more thoughtful, "I do have to wonder why you're curious about what I enjoy,". She glanced up at him grinning, and then sighed as she began to answer his questions, "I have really no preference when it comes to food, and just a simple chat or book can easily entertain me as long they are both interesting,".

Kyouya nodded thoughtfully. "Any genre or topic," he asked.

"Hmm... Mystery primarily," She said, "Thriller types are good too, at least that's what I like when it comes to books. Conversations well that all depends on who I'm talking to". She grinned as she told him the last part, seeing if he'd take the bait.

"I see," Kyouya said. He caught himself before he could say 'I'll keep that in mind.' He noticed Haruhi and Tamaki. "Tamaki, take Haruhi home, won't you," he said with a wink to Tamaki.

Haruhi looked over at Kyouya, "Oh its okay I-,". She didn't get to finish since Alexa pushed her and the blonde out of the room telling them to have fun and to tell Tamaki that he didn't have to rush her home.

"Yes! I shall walk-" Tamaki didn't get to finish his over-dramatic response as he was pushed out of the room with Haruhi. He stared at the door to the music room for a few seconds before looking over at Haruhi. He smiled lightly, with a light blush in his cheeks, and extended his arm to her. "I'll walk you home now, Haruhi."

Haruhi flushed slightly but glanced down at his arm then gently grabbed his hand. She smiled at him, "Lets go then," she said already leading him down the hall.

-----

"Well, that worked out nicely," Alexa commented walking back over to Kyouya.

"Indeed, it did," Kyouya agreed, "So..." He wasn't sure what to do now. It was getting late and he needed to get the things for tomorrow's theme, but he didn't want to leave Alexa at the moment.

Glancing at her watch she saw the time, and sighed, "Well I best be off... homework to do and such. Later,". She turned on her heel and began heading out the door.

"Wait, I can't let you go home without an escort. I'll take you home," Kyouya insisted. Before Alexa could reply, he led her out to his waiting car and driver.

Alexa just chuckled letting him lead her down, "Thank you, I guess,". As they walked down she watched him closely not sure if she actually understood the man who walked next to her. One minute he was smug, next cold, then polite, which confused her to no end. She was also discovering that her pretend interest in the shadow king was becoming a reality, and almost to the point she'd call it a crush. This was not going to be good for her current plans, but maybe she could allow for some minor adjustments.

"Your welcome," Kyouya said. He allowed for her to enter the car first as it was the way of a gentleman and followed in sitting next to her. This would save him the time of looking up where she lived. "So, where to," he asked with a slightly smug grin.

Alexa quickly gave the address to her hotel and just watched the buildings fly by as the limo drove through the city.

Kyouya's smirk widened. 'Is she actually nervous,' he thought. He too looked out the window till they arrived, too soon in Kyouya's opinion, to the hotel. "Well, goodnight," he said, a bit reluctantly, helping her out of the car and walking her to the front door.

Alexa hoped Kyouya wouldn't ask any more questions because if he did she might accidentally let slip why she actually transferred here. When she spotted the hotel, a small smile of relief appeared. "Good night," she told him as he led her to the door, "And thank you for bringing me home,".

"My pleasure," Kyouya said a little too sincere. He was tempted to lean forward and possibly give her a small... but that would be a bit too bold, and he had time to plan strategy for that.

Alexa smiled at him and gently pecked him on the cheek, then turned to walk in. She hoped that she hadn't been reading the emotions that he had in his eyes, and then in fact royally screwed up, but it was a minor risk that she was willing to take. Glancing back at him she felt very smug and walked in with a large smile on her face.

Kyouya blushed ever so slightly and watched her, aghast. He recovered eventually but promised himself that if Alexa gave such a sign like that again she wouldn't walk away without something in return. He made sure she made it into the lobby and turned back toward the car. He dialed his phone and spoke into it saying, "Find out where Alexa's room is for my future information but don't invade on her privacy." With that he climbed into the limo and began organizing the theme for the next day.

Alexa grinned as she walked up to her room. 'Kyouya actually looks kinda cute when he's shocked,' she thought as she chuckled and walked into her room.

------

Tamaki immediately pulled into his dramatic self again as he walked Haruhi home. "You will get home safely, Haruhi! I promise! I won't let a single pervert touch a hair on your head!" he exclaimed loudly.

Haruhi just chuckled at the blonde leading him down the street.

They finally reached Haruhi's apartments. "See? I got you here safe and sound." commented Tamaki with a smile.

Haruhi grinned and nodded, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow,".

"Ah... yes." Tamaki shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a few moments before leaning over and kissing Haruhi's cheek. "See you tomorrow, Haruhi."

Haruhi turned red, and she quietly waved goodbye to Tamaki. "Bye then,", she then ran up the stairs a large grin on her face.

Ranka frowned as he saw the interaction between the two, but sighed and tried to put on a happy act. He knew it was best for his daughter to be with the blonde, but he didn't have to be happy that this boy was dating his little girl. When Haruhi entered he did his normal "welcome home" act and asked about her day, making sure to avoid any questions about the hosts.

Outside, Tamaki turned and started walking away from the apartments with a smile on his face... until he realized he was utterly alone in the coming darkness with no idea which way was home. Freaking out immediately, as usual, and not taking time to really think about his situation, he took out his cell phone and called the first person on speed dial: Kyouya.

Kyouya answered unusually patient with, "Yes, Tamaki what is it?" He had just sold some pictures of Tamaki for quite a bundle, so he was in a pretty good mood.

"Kyouya! I don't know how to get home and it's getting dark! I'll be lost forever in the night and Haruhi might never see me again! And she will become so depressed and..." He jabbered away in his over-dramatic fashion.

Kyouya flipped on his GPS with his tracking device in Tamaki's phone indicating Tamaki's location. He answered, "Go right until you reach the corner. Then stop and call your driver to pick you up across from the Hibiya station." He waited for more panicked statements or questions.

Tamaki followed Kyouya's instruction, but kept up his constant overdramatic whining.

Kyouya rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Tamaki had to hang up to call his driver, but he didn't do so without saying something along the lines of, "If I don't make it back alive, don't let Haruhi worry!" After, he called his driver. When the car pulled up beside him, he got in, and not long after he reached home

------

When he arrived home, Kaoru worked on homework and then went for a walk. It was nice outside so he walked to a park. Of course, he was dressed in "common" clothes so to not attract attention. He sat on a bench enjoying the good weather.

The girl walked through the park examining her new surroundings. She wore the uniform from her old school, refusing to get rid of it just now; she'd do that when she tried on her new uniform for the first time. It was a scary thought to her. Her old school had its good points, even if there were those times when nothing happened or when whatever happened creeped her out.

Nezumi stopped to look at some birds that had found a resting spot on the branch of a tree. She turned her gaze away and continued on.

'This won't be so bad. I'll get used to this. It won't be so bad. It won't be so bad' She thought as walked along. She was too busy encouraging herself to watch where she was going. Nezumi tripped and fell in front of a boy who was sitting on a bench. She looked up at him and her cheeks flushed pink. How embarrassing!

Kaoru watched as the girl tripped. He smiled as she blushed but held back a laugh. "Are you alright? Here, let me help you up," he said going into "host mode". 'Wow! She's really cute,' he thought to himself as he helped her up. He noticed her uniform. "Are you from St. Lobelia Girls' Academy? ," he asked.

"Thanks." said Nezumi. Her blush left for only a moment before coming back. The boy was very cute now that she was getting a better look at him. 'I tripped in front of someone so cute!' she complained in her mind, but kept smiling at him on the outside.

She looked down at her uniform when he asked her the question about Lobelia. "Eh? Oh... yeah. My sisters go there too. Oh! But I'm not going there anymore! It's really not my kind of school... I mean... I'm going somewhere else now... hehe." She was so nervous and she was talking way too much. She was probably boring him to death or freaking him out! "Did you know that ramen tastes good with hot sauce?" She froze. 'What the heck!?'

Kaoru looked quite surprised but said," I'll have to try that sometime." He could tell by her pauses that she was a bit uncomfortable. She was fascinating and random. It seems she'd keep him on his toes. "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. And you are...," He inquired.

Hitachiin? She heard her parents mention that name before. She was starting to space out but she caught herself before she kept too silent. "Oh! I'm Nezumi Akiyama. It's very nice to meet you!" she replied.

"Wow, what a pretty name, Nezumi. It's nice to meet you, too. Now if you don't mind my asking, which school are you attending now," Kaoru asked. He could tell that she wasn't a commoner because of attending St. Lobelia so he wouldn't have to deal with issues on associating with her. He had a guess and hope for where she was going now.

Nezumi blushed when Kaoru made the comment about her name. "Thank you."

"I'm going to be going to Ouran. I heard it was really nice there." responded Nezumi smiling. She wasn't too crazy about the big yellow dress the girls had for a uniform. I mean, it was yellow for crying out loud! Why, yellow? Maybe if it was blue like the guy uniforms... She was starting to go off on her own little rant in her head about the uniform.

Kaoru grinned. "What a coincidence! I happen to go there. If I may ask, what class will you be in," he inquired. It seemed fate was smiling upon him today. A cute girl, going to his school... It was getting late. He was worried that he'd have to leave the girl to return home soon.

"Really!?" exclaimed Nezumi happily. "I'm really happy! I mean, I'll kind of know somebody already and it won't be so scary! I'm in class 1-A. You?" She really hoped that they would be in the same class together. She didn't even noticed how late it was getting yet.

Kaoru's grin widened. "I'm also in class 1-A. Wow." 'Score,' he thought to himself. "It's getting late. Do you need a ride home," he asked, being a gentleman.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" responded Nezumi happily. 'This has got to be fate screaming at me!' then blushed right after the thought came to mind.

Nezumi looked around. "Oh. It is getting pretty late. Thank you. A ride would be nice."

Kaoru noticed Nezumi's blush and wondered what she was thinking about. He texted his driver who appeared nearby with the car. He gestured for her to go ahead. "Lady's first," he said sweetly with a crooked grin.

Nezumi's whole face flushed pink and her heart was thudding against her rib cage. "Th-th-thank you." she stuttered before getting in the car in a daze.

Kaoru saw Nezumi's reaction and was mentally doing a victory dance. He sat next to her and asked, "Where to?".

Nezumi told Kaoru where to go the best she could. She was one of those people that didn't know street names and used buildings or an odd looking tree as directions. There were way too many street names to remember.

Kaoru had an idea of where she was describing and before he knew it, they pulled up in front of a large estate. To make sure he asked, "Is this it?" .

"Yup." she said with a smile. "This is it. I'm sorry if the directions were horrible and thank you for giving me a ride home."

"Anytime," Kaoru replied honestly, "See you at school tomorrow.".

-----

After a fresh hot bath, Eclair went to her huge mirror, examining her now non-sticky hair. "Hmmn... I wonder if that's no good?" she whispered. Thinking a little bit about her idea, she smiled gleefully and blushed.

A/n: Sorry if the chapter is poorly edited its really hard to convert from an RP to a story. Please Review


End file.
